Davis:The Blue Bomber
by K.B Aleo
Summary: When Davis enters the digital world late, he wakes up:as Megaman! Meanwhile, the Digimon emperor has captured the other DD. Along with Roll, Rush, and Protoman, he must defeat the evil in this new world, and return to save his friends before it's too late
1. Megaman:Davis Motimiya!

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon or Megaman, I do however own the story you're about to read.  
  
Davis:The Blue Bomber  
  
"Where is Davis? We can't afford to be late, the Digimon emperor has control spires over most of the digital world allready"said Yolie.  
  
"You know Davis, he'll show up eventualy"said Poromon.  
  
"Davis! I can't believe this, every Digimon out there is in danger, and he's probaly more concerned with flirting with Kari"said T.K angrily.  
  
"You don't really mean that, do you?"asked Kari.  
  
"I sure do. Why did Davis of all people get chosen to be a DigiDestined? Just because he knows Tai?"asked T.K.  
  
"I'm sure he means well, after all no one's perfect"said Cody.  
  
"Cody's right"said Upamon.  
  
Outside, Davis stopped just outside the computer room to catch his breath from running so fast.  
  
"Forget it, it's been 20 minutes allready, let's just get going"said T.K.  
  
"T.K's right, Davis or no Davis the digital world needs our help now"said Kari.  
  
Davis couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I'm com-  
  
But they were all gone.  
  
"Aw man, thanks a lot Mr Okusa, stupid gym tacher"grumbled Davis.  
  
"Davis, if we wanna catch up to them, we better hurry"said DemiVeemon from under his T-shirt.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Digi port, open!"  
  
Davis and Veemon went inside quicker then it took them to conciously realize.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Davis had a headache as he woke up. He had definetly been sleeping for awhile, the question was, how long? Why wasn't Veemon waking him up, unless Veemon was sleeping too.  
  
Davis's body felt much heavier then usual as he sat up, however the sudden change of mass didn't make it harder or easier to sit up. Davis gasped as he saw he was in somekind of labratory. There was a large computer monitor, and all kinds of other gizmos.  
  
"Where am I?"thought Davis standing up.  
  
He walked to the mirror, and nearly jumped back. He was wearing somekind of Blue armor, including a helmet that covered all of his hair beneath.  
  
"AGH! What happened to me! Is this somekind of dream?"asked Davis to no one in paticular.  
  
Davis looked around, Veemon was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Veemon, you there?"asked Davis.  
  
"Oh Megaman, you're up"  
  
Davis spun around. Standing there was a young girl with long Blond hair, a Red skirt with matching Red sneakers, White socks, Red gloves as well as a cap.  
  
"Who's Megaman? And who are you?"asked Davis.  
  
"What? Your memory chips must be on the frits, I'll fix that"she said, her left hand turning into a drill.  
  
"Hey, can't we talk this out?"asked Davis.  
  
"Megaman, it's me, Roll. I'm your sister, you can trust me. Just let me fix those memory chips and you'll be fine"said Roll.  
  
"I'm not this Megaman, my name's Davis Motimiya. I don't know how I got here, but I need to find my friends fast. There in this place called the Digital world, I have a Blue Digimon named Veemon, and I need to find-  
  
"Whoa, your circuits really are fried"said Roll.  
  
"Quit saying that! I'm not a robot!"said Davis.  
  
Before Roll could respond, something came up on the monitor.  
  
"Megaman, we need you, it's urgent. Gutsman and Ringman have gone crazy. They're tearing up the entire town"said a cop.  
  
"Who?"asked Davis.  
  
"Megaman, you have to go, now!"said Roll.  
  
"And do what?"asked Davis.  
  
"See your right arm there? All you have to do is push that Yellow button and it'll turn into your blaster arm. Just twist the blaster arm, and you can shoot blasts from it"said Roll.  
  
Davis saw on the monitor Gutsman and Ringman. Gutsman was a large bot, with Yellow pates on his head and shoulders area, and the rest of him Black and Red. Ringman had a ring ontop of his head, and his body made of Black and Red armor.  
  
"Rush, come here boy!"called Roll.  
  
A Red and White robotic dog rushed over and changed into a hoverbike.  
  
"Unreal!"gasped Davis.  
  
"That's Rush, he can turn into any kind of vehicle. Now you better hurry, those bots are dangerous"said Roll.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt anyone"said Davis.  
  
"One more thing Megaman, see that little chip thing on your head?"asked Roll, turning her left hand into a miror.  
  
"What about it?"asked Davis.  
  
"If you take it off and throw it at another bot, you can absorb their powers for a short while"said Roll.  
  
"Thanks for the tip!"said Davis.  
  
"I don't know where I am, but until I do, I may as well keep these people safe"he thought.  
  
Davis stood on top of Rush, and he took off, Davis trying to maintain balance.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, the DD had their own problems. They had been overpowered by the Digimon emperor's forces and were locked inside his dungeon. Their Digimon were now under the influence of the dark rings.  
  
"I guess we should've waited for Davis"said Cody.  
  
"Even with Davis, we would've still lost. All of those digimon, and so strong, Davis would just be stuck here with us"said Yolie.  
  
"And now we're trapped here. I've noticed my crest losing power since we've been in here, that means we have no hope leaft"said T.K.  
  
"I'm sure Tai and the others will come for us"said Kari.  
  
"And do what? Their digimon can't even digivolve to their ultimate forms, they'll be pumbled"said T.K.  
  
"T.K's right, we have nothing leaft"said Cody.  
  
"I hope Davis's okay"said Kari.  
  
"Who cares anymore"said T.K.  
  
"That's not like you at all T.K"said Kari.  
  
"Why does it matter anymore? We lost, the Digimon emperor has comeplete rule over the digital world, and there's no one who can stop him"said Yolie.  
  
Kari sighed, and turned her head towards the wall.  
  
Yolie buried her face in between her knees, sobbing.  
  
"Is it true"thought Kari"Is this the end?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Cops and robot cops were being demolished trying to stop the 2 bots.  
  
"Keep it up, leave nothing leaft!"said a sinister voice from within their minds.  
  
Everyone was shoving, fighting and everything they could to get away.  
  
"Hurry up Ringman! DarkMan said leave nothing leaft!"said Gutsman.  
  
"Quit pestering me!"said Ringman.  
  
Davis was about to say something heroic, however lost balance and landed.  
  
"At least it didn't hurt"thought Davis.  
  
"What!"gasped Gutsman and Ringman.  
  
Watching from the shadows was a very unsastisfied Darkman, who was hidden from sight.  
  
"Megaman, the Blue bomber! That little twirp, Gutsman, Ringman, tear him to pieces!"ordered Darkman.  
  
Both bots felt a slight urge to disobey, however ignored it.  
  
"He's mine!"said Ringman, as he took out a ring and tossed it at Davis.  
  
Davis jumped, however the jump was much higher then expected.  
  
"Whoa, awesome!"said Davis.  
  
However he saw another ring launched at him, and quickly twisted his blaster, destroying the ring as he landed safely on the ground.  
  
"Not too shaby"said Ringman as he tossed a ring, this time at Davis's legs. Davis jumped and shot a blast out, blasting Ringman to the ground.  
  
"Awesome!"gasped Davis.  
  
While Ringman attempted to stand up, Gutsman charged at Davis.  
  
Davis shot his blaster and knocked Gutsman over backwards.  
  
"AGH! I'm tired of that menace, listen up Gutsman and Ringman, abandon your positions, I have plans for our bionic hero"said Darkman.  
  
They did as told and leaft.  
  
"Go get him, Protomoan!"  
  
"Wow, once I find a way back to my friends, I'll crush the Digimon emperor"thought Davis.  
  
From the sky came Protoman. He was much like Megaman, with all the same equipment except he had sunglasses. Also, his gloves, boots, and helmet were Red, and the rest opf him Grey.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Davis.  
  
However Protoman simply launched a blast which Davis rolled out of the way to dodge.  
  
"No way, his powers are a lot like mine, except even stronger"  
  
"Mega,man?"thought Protoman subconciously.  
  
"Just destroy him Protoman! I order you to!"said Darkman, increasing his power ovewr him, giving Protoman a slight headache.  
  
"Now's my chance to try out this power stealing thing"thought Davis throwing the tag on his helmet.  
  
Another button appeared on his blaster.  
  
"I guess I use this to use his power"thought Davis pushing it.  
  
Before he could use it, Protoman blasted him down.  
  
"Man, that hurt!"thought Davis holding his sides.  
  
"What are you waiting for Protoman, finish him!"ordered Darkman.  
  
Davis ignored the pain and shot Protoman's attack at Protoman's head. Instantly after falling down, Protoman began mumbiling something. Davis stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Megaman? Is that you brother?"asked Protoman.  
  
"Brother?"thought Davis.  
  
Just then, a ship landed behind them, and out of it came Roll.  
  
"Protoman!"gasped Roll.  
  
"Roll, Megaman, I'm free! I'm free from his control!"  
  
"Who's control?"asked Davis.  
  
"Somekind of robot. He's been using Dr Wily to create an army of robot masters, that's all I know"said Protoman.  
  
"Robot masters? I don't like this"thought Davis.  
  
"You won today Megaman. Let's see how you fare next time"thought Darkman.  
  
TBC  
  
***********************************************  
  
So, what do ya think? Pretty cool, huh? REVIEW! 


	2. Triple Threat

While Roll, Protoman and Rush were celebrating, Davis sat away from them, staring into his mechanical hand.  
  
"I guess maybe I should be happy about whipping those robots, but what about the others? What about Kari? And Veemon? They may need my help, and I'm just sitting here. I don't even have my digivice"thought Davis.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong bro?"asked Protoman.  
  
"Listen, I'm not your bro. I'm not Megaman. I'm Davis Motimiya, and I'm, or was, human. My friends are in a place called the digital world and I have to get there. They could be in danger, or worse allready dead. I need to find them"said Davis.  
  
"Did your circuts get blasted during that fight?"asked Protoman.  
  
"He's been acting really weird ever since waking up"said Roll.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be a cyborg! I don't know what happened but you have to help me get to the digital world!"said Davis.  
  
Davis felt the urge to cry, however no tears came out.  
  
"I can't even cry anymore! I hate this, my friends may be dieing right now, and I'm standing here in some robo get up!"said Davis slamming his fist on the table.  
  
Davis sighed, calming himself down.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really need to find my friends, before something happens to them"said Davis.  
  
"Megaman, you don't have any friends except for Bas-  
  
Roll clamped her hand over her mouth as though she said something wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up"said Roll.  
  
"Who's Bass?"asked Davis.  
  
"You don't remember Bass!"gasped Protoman.  
  
"Uh, no"said Davis.  
  
"Either his circuits are comepletely fried, or he really isn't Megaman, but how is that possible?"thought Protoman.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Hurry up Wily! Send me 3 robot masters immdiately, and make sure they're powerful!"said Darkman.  
  
"Go on, go see him before he crushes me!"ordered Wily.  
  
Gutsman was the first to reach Darkman. Next was Elecman, a human like robot with a black and red suit that has a lightning bolt emblem going down his stomach. Last but not least was Sparkman, also human life with a wide body covered in orange armor, and spikes for hands.  
  
"Excellent. It's time to be more productive. Each of you will tear down an area. Elecman, you take out the power plant. Gutsman, you destroy the forest. Sparkman, you ravage the streets. Are my orders clear?"  
  
The robot masters nodded.  
  
"And if Megaman gets in your way, tear him to pieces. Is that understood?"  
  
"Consider Megaman defeated"said Elecman.  
  
"You had best live up to those words Elecman, and you 2 as well. Now go!"  
  
They all headed into the transporter and vanished.  
  
"In the meantime, continue working on the robot masters Wily"ordered Darkman.  
  
"Of course"said Wily, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Megaman, you get to live the good life, just like everyone else. Well no more!"said Darkman"If I must suffer, so shall everyone else"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing positive about being down here. At least we don't have to hear the Digimon emperor bragging"said T.K.  
  
"Cody, what are you doing?"asked Kari.  
  
"I'm engraving our names into the wall with this stone. That way, anyone who comes down here will know we were here"said Cody.  
  
"Yeah, let'em know that we failed"said Yolie.  
  
"This sucks!"said T.K kicking a pebble.  
  
"Keep it down in there!"ordered an Apemon.  
  
"Or what?"asked T.K.  
  
"T.K, don't!"gasped Kari.  
  
"You asked for it, Boomerang Club!"  
  
T.K was smashed back into the wall, leaft sprawled on the floor.  
  
"T.K!"gasped Kari running over to him.  
  
"Check his pulse"said Yolie.  
  
"Maybe next time you'll keep your mouths shut"said Apemon.  
  
"You're nothing but a bully!"said Cody.  
  
"He's right!"said Kari.  
  
"Well think what you want, because your thoughts are the only things you'll have leaft to live on under the Digimon Emperor's rule"said Apemon walking away.  
  
"Oh Davis, I know the odds seem slim, but you have to save us"thought Kari holding back the tears.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Whoa, what's that thing?"asked Davis.  
  
Roll was holding a jar filled with some kind of weird yellow liquid.  
  
"This is plasma, it's what your bombs are made of. You see your energy is limited, once you run out of energy, you simply open up your blaster and fill it up with this"said Roll.  
  
Even though he wanted to help his friends badly, he felt satisfaction from his victory over Gutsman,Ringman, and even Protoman.  
  
"Hey Roll, do you know how many more of these robot guys there are?"asked Davis.  
  
"Probaly tons, I'm not exactly sure. I just feel bad for Dr Wily, that creep Darkman's forcing him to make those robots, and for what? What does he get out of all this destruction?"said Roll.  
  
"This Darkman is a lot like the Digimon emperor. He forces robots to do his dirty work by controlling them, like the emperor controlling the Digimon. Could Darkman be another name for the Digimon emperor? No way, he would never find any use in robots"thought Davis.  
  
"Davis"  
  
"What!"gasped Davis looking around.  
  
"What is it Megaman?"asked Roll.  
  
Davis saw an image of the other DD in front of his very eyes. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Davis, help us. You're the only one leaft"said Kari.  
  
"Hurry up and rescue us!"yelled Yolie.  
  
"The Digimon emperor has us captive, we need you!"said Cody.  
  
"Please Davis, help"said T.K.  
  
They vanished right before Davis's eyes.  
  
"Hey bro, you look zoned out"said Protoman walking in.  
  
Davis shook his head.  
  
"You really have been acting strange today"said Roll.  
  
"Hey, what's with the racket"said Protoman as destruction was heared outside.  
  
Roll looked out the window.  
  
"It's Sparkman, he's attacking the city"said Roll.  
  
"No problem, I'll take'em"said Davis.  
  
"Don't forget me"said Protoman.  
  
"You mean it?"asked Davis.  
  
"Of course, you're my brother. Did you really think I would just stand back while you risked your ass out there?"asked Protoman.  
  
"Thanks"said Davis.  
  
Before they could take action, all the power in the lab shut down.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to all the lights?"asked Davis.  
  
Roll's left hand turned into a flashlight, and she investigated the computer monitor, as it was the main source of power.  
  
"Roll, what happened?"asked Protoman.  
  
"There dosen't seem to be any electricity coming in. I bet my circuits Darkman has a robot master at the power plant. I bet Sparkman's just a distraction"said Roll.  
  
"No prob, you take care of Sparkman, I'll take care of the power plant"said Protoman.  
  
"Allright, let's do it"said Davis.  
  
He opened the window and leaped out.  
  
"You beter take Rush"said Davis.  
  
Rush nodded and the 2 flew off.  
  
"Hey Sparky, you got some nerve!"said Davis.  
  
Sparkman turned around.  
  
"Megaman, the Blue Bomber. Figures you would show up"said Sparkman.  
  
His needle hands sent a spark at Davis, who leaped back to avoid it.  
  
"Try dodging this!"said Davis shooting his blaster at Sparkman.  
  
Sparkman leaped down and rolled out of the way, immidiately standing back up.  
  
Davis shot again, however this time Sparkman had no time to move. He was blasted down into the ground.  
  
"I don't wanna waste too much energy, so I'll waste yours"said Davis throwing his emblem.  
  
The second button appeared on his blaster, and he pushed it, a needle coming out of his blaster. He twisted the blaster, causing the needle to send a spark hat destroyed Sparkman. However, his parts vanished quickly.  
  
"How did he do that? Oh well, better find the power plant"said Davis running off.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The entire Power plant was covered with broken machine and machine pieces.  
  
"The power plant's finished"reported Elecman.  
  
"And so are you Elecman"said Protoman as Rush went through the ceiling.  
  
Protoman fired, however Elecman leaped out of the way.  
  
"Try this one on for size"said Elecman sending a bolt of lightning. It made a direct hit, sending Protoman and Rush crashing through the floor all the way to the bottom level of the factory.  
  
"Good work Elecman, now wipe out the facility comepletely so that the plant can't be restored"ordered Darkman.  
  
"Right"said Elecman.  
  
However, what Elecman failed to realize was that Rush was gone.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"How are you doing with that forest?"asked Darkman.  
  
"Great, I've been breaking dozens of trees"said Gutsman.  
  
"It's not enough to break the trees dimwit, the soil must also be ruinged, everything. Is that clear?"asked Darkman.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Megaman may have gotten the best of Sparkman, however Protoman is out of commision, leaving Megaman alone to deal with both Elecman and Gutsman. What are you going to do now Megaman?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
T.K was slowly recovering from the Apemon's strike. While Kari sat by his side, Yolie sat across from them in despair, while Cody continued engraving things on the wall.  
  
Watching from the monitro room was Ken:The Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Oh what a glorious day Wormon. Look at them, once they were mighty adversaries. Now they're nothing but dirt. The hopelessness is in their eyes, their struggle for survival growing more difficult. I love it. The only thing missing is that twit Davis. But it dosen't matter, he'll come for his friends. And when he does, I'll have the comeplete set of DigiDestiened at my knees"  
  
"If that's what makes you happy"said Wormon.  
  
"You know, I'm kinda bored. I think I'll have a little fun with my newest captives"  
  
TBC  
  
************************************************  
  
Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. The one reviewer who talked about Roll being diffrent, that's because I'm using the Roll from Megaman legends. The only diffrence is that the one in legends is human, this one is a robot.  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Two against None

Davis checked his remaining plasman energy quickly to make sure he had enought for another fight. A little over half of it was leaft.  
  
"I'm fine. Allright, I just hope Protoman's okay, question is, where do I find him?"thought Davis.  
  
Davis heared a barking and looked up to see Rush gliding down towards him.  
  
"Hey Rush, where's Protoman?"asked Davis.  
  
Rush turned into a glider and grabbed onto Davis's shoulders.  
  
"Allright, take me to him!"said Davis.  
  
Rush complied with the order and they took off.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Protoman was still unconcious after the viscous blow from Elecman, who had sucseeded in tearing the power plant's insides aprt, now he just had to anialate whatever was leaft of the building.  
  
Using his powerful lightning bolts, he many large holes in the building. Policemen were there, however they were either struck down, or were uselessly shooting.  
  
"Don't you guys ever quit?"asked Elecman as he struck them down again.  
  
Elecman laughed at them before he continued wrecking the area.  
  
"Nice work Elecman, show no mercy!"ordered Darkman.  
  
There were news crews and cameramen outside reporting the depressing news to everyone.  
  
"Should I take the news crew out too?"asked Elecman.  
  
"Yes, no one in sight is to be leaft standing"said Darkman.  
  
"Will do"said Elecman.  
  
"Oh my God, he's gonna strike again!"gasped a cop, but it was too late.  
  
The newscrew was blasted, with all of them either dead or close to it.  
  
"Report that to your viewers"taunted Elecman.  
  
FireFighters could be heared coming a mile away.  
  
"They may be able to fight fire, but let's see them fight lightning"said Elecman.  
  
"Why don't you try picking on me!"  
  
"No, it can't be!"gasped Elecman turning around.  
  
Standing there was Davis, with Rush by his side.  
  
Davis whispered to Rush to get Protoman back to the lab.  
  
"Megaman:The Blue Bomber. I was hoping Sparkman took care of you. Oh well, he always was a wimp. Of course you'll be up against more then a spark this time"said Elecman shooting a lightning bolt at Davis.  
  
Davis leaped into the air, dodging it. Then he sent a blast of his own, which Elecman barely managed to dodge. Davis landed without harm.  
  
"What do you call yourself?"asked Davis.  
  
"Don't you remember me Megaman? It's me, Elecman. I must say I'm not impressed so far. The Megaman I faced before would've hit me with that shot. Looks like you lost your touch. Toio bad"said Elecman firing another shot.  
  
With his body not acting quickly enough to dodge, Davis instead shot out of his blaster, causing both attacks to obliterate from contact.  
  
Elecman, with one hand, sent of swirl of sparks at Davis, who quickly dodged. Elecman took this chance. He surged his hand with electricity, and tried to punch Davis, however Davis took this chance to use his blaster, sending Elecman flying backwards down into a broken machine.  
  
"Bullseye!"cheered Davis.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The DD were being shoved into a dungeon like room by Gorillamon and SkullMeramon.  
  
"All of you, form a circle for the emperor"ordered Gorillamon.  
  
"Unless you'd like to meet the buisness end of my chain"threatened SkullMeramon.  
  
They did as told, and metal straps came from the ground, securing their feet.  
  
"What is this!"gasped T.K.  
  
"I don't like it"said Cody.  
  
"Is he going to kill us?"asked Yolie.  
  
From the doorway came the Digimon emperor, keeping his distance.  
  
"You creep!"growled Cody.  
  
"Settle down now kids"said Ken amusingly.  
  
"What are you gonna do to us now?"asked Yolie.  
  
"I just wanted to see you again before your demise. I also wish to tell you that in exactly one week, all of you will be disposed of for good. That's right, execution. But, perhaps not all"  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Cody.  
  
"It's simple, choose one of your own to live under the control of my dark spiral"  
  
The DD all gasped, to Ken's amusement.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour, if you haven't decided by then, that means you all die. Farewell"  
  
Ken walked out, leaving an atmosphere of dread and fear.  
  
"This should make for interesting entertainment"thought Ken.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Guess that's it for him"said Davis.  
  
However at that moment, a bolt of lightning darted out and quickly struck Davis, dead on. He was blasted into the air, and then landed on the ground. He could barely lift his arm, his whole body was badly damaged.  
  
Elecman, with a little difficulty, stood up.  
  
"No way, he beat Megaman!"gasped a cop.  
  
"Yes! Megaman is crushed, by my hands!"said Elecman.  
  
"Excellent work Elecman. Now take care of the spectators"ordered Darkman.  
  
"Sure thing"he said.  
  
"This is my only shot"thought Davis, grabbing the enblem on his helmet.  
  
"Elecman you fool, look out!"gasped Darkman.  
  
It was too late, Davis had copied Elecman's power.  
  
He blasted it towards Elecman's chest area, blasting his upper half to pieces.  
  
As everyone outside cheered, Rush arrived with Roll riding.  
  
"Are you allright Megaman?"asked Roll.  
  
"Not really"said Davis.  
  
Roll opened up Davis's forehead, and pushed the manula repair button, brining Davis back to full power.  
  
Davis leaped up, feeling as good as new.  
  
"Sweet!"said Davis.  
  
"No time to celebrate Megaman, Gutsman's attacking the forest. You better put a stop to it!"said Roll.  
  
Davis checked his plasma supply, and saw he had less then half leaft.  
  
"This should be enough"he thought.  
  
"Rush, take me to the woods"ordered Davis leaping on.  
  
Rush took off quickly.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Gutsman continued smashing everything in sight, all the rangers and other police not faring well at all.  
  
"This is too easy"said Gutsman.  
  
Davis could see Gutsman from ontop of Rush, and leaped down quickly.  
  
"Megaman!"gasped Gutsman.  
  
Gutsman quickly picked up a piece of a broken tree and swung it like a baseball bat at Davis. However Davis leaped back, dodging the blow.  
  
"Eat this!"said Davis blasting at Gutsman.  
  
Gutsman fell backwards hard.  
  
"Let's finish this"thought Davis.  
  
He switched from his weapon to Elecman's. Gutsman stood up, damaged somewhat by the attack.  
  
"Here's one from your friend Elecman"said Davis shooting the bolt.  
  
Gutsman was blasted to pieces, however his parts vanished right afterwards.  
  
"Thank you Megaman"said a ranger.  
  
"No problem"said Davis before running off.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"This is embarising! Megaman managed to defeat not one-  
  
"But sir-  
  
"Not Two-  
  
"But master Darkman, sir-  
  
"BUT THREE ROBOT MASTERS! Don't you dare have to make me take him out myself! If so, then I will take pleasure in slowly tearing all of you to pieces!"said Darkman.  
  
"I assure you, they won't do fail again"said Wily.  
  
"They better not for their sake, and yours!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Nice job Megaman!"said Roll.  
  
"Yeah, you whooped 3 robot masters all by yourself. That's incredible"said Protoman.  
  
However Davis was barely even paying attention to their praising, which for Davis was unusual.  
  
"Hang on guys, I'm coming! I just hope they're not in trouble allready. With my Megaman powers, I'll put the Digimon emperor out of commision for good"thought Davis.  
  
Davis looked behind him at Protoman, Roll, and Rush, who were chatting.  
  
"But can I really just leave them here? Those robot masters are nasty, but if I stay here, the guys, including Veemon may get captured, or worse, killed"thought Davis"I have to make a choice, and fast"  
  
TBC  
  
************************************************  
  
Davis dosen't have much time to maek a choice, and has 2 enemies and types of people to protect. What will he do?  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Old Aquaintances

The DD never, any of them, never had to make a choice this difficult.  
  
"I think we would all rather die then live as a servant for him"said Cody.  
  
"But if one of us lives, no matter how small of a chance, we would still have one"said T.K.  
  
"You realize the kind of cruelty the emperor would put one of us through if we let one of us live?"said Kari.  
  
"Like it matters, he's allready won"said Yolie.  
  
"Whoa, check out Kari!"gasped Yolie.  
  
Kari looked and saw that she was glowing.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Cody.  
  
"I remember seeing her like this once before when we went up against MachineDramon. She gave Agumon the energy to warp digivolve"  
  
"He will come"said a voice, which everyone heared.  
  
After those words, Kari stopped glowing.  
  
The emperor wasn't pleased.  
  
"I don't like this, she's an immidiate threat. I'll have a slave go down and dispose of her immidiately, and the one called T.K as well. Their crests are that of hope and light, and they go together. I will extinguish them both before they can cause me any problems"said Ken.  
  
"I don't like it when he does this"thought Wormon.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Davis checked the phone book first to see if his friends even existed, but soon realized that he was in America.  
  
"I could give Mimi a call, if I'm still in the same world"thought Davis.  
  
It took him awhile but he found Mimi in the phone book. Davis took a deep breath and called. However, he got an awnsering machine instead.  
  
"Megaman!"gasped Roll running in.  
  
Before Davis could say anything, Roll pulled him into the lab, where Protoman watched the monitor in disgust.  
  
"What is, aw! It's Elecman, Gutsman and Ringman!"gasped Davis.  
  
"They're holding the High school in New York hostage. That town's right next to this one"  
  
"Mimi goes to that high school. I have to save her"thought Davis.  
  
"Rush, let's move!"gasped Davis, putting in a new energy canteen into his blaster.  
  
Rush turned into a hover board, and Davis hopped on.  
  
"Hurry boy, we need to go now!"said Davis.  
  
Roll quickly opened the ceiling with a lever, just before Davis hit the ceiling.  
  
"I've never seen him so anxious. He really has been acting weird today"said Roll.  
  
"I'm taking the hover jet, he's gonna need some help"said Protoman.  
  
He leaped into the jet and took off.  
  
"I hope they're careful"thought Roll.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Just hang tight kids, don't try anything stupid and you'll leave in one piece"said Ringman.  
  
Meanwhile, Elecman was at the front entrance of the school making demands.  
  
"If you don't surrender the city's power to Darkman, these kids will go one by one. We can take over many other schools if you want to make this harder"said Elecman.  
  
Mimi sat and stared at Elecman with horror.  
  
"What should we do mayor?"asked an FBI agent contacting by comunicator.  
  
"We won't surrender anything to them!"he said.  
  
Darkman watched in delight.  
  
"Perfect work, keep it up. While those 3 take over that city, you work on the other robot masters so we can take over all other cities as well. They will know what it's like to be slaves. They will learn to respect us as superiors, not inferiors"said Darkman.  
  
"We aren't surrendering anything to you"said an agent.  
  
"You don't know when to learn do you? Observe for yourself the consequences of your foolishness. Gutsman, flex your muscles on one of them"said Elecman.  
  
"No!"  
  
Gutsman picked up Mimi and through her against the wall.  
  
"Unless you want to see the full brutality of Gutsman, I sugest you comply with our demands"said Elecman.  
  
"You're awfuly tough picking on her aren't ya!"said Davis from the sky.  
  
"Megaman!"gasped Elecman.  
  
Mimi, despite her pain, lifted her head up.  
  
"Davis!"she gasped.  
  
Davis blasted Elecman through the front gates and leaped down, rushing in.  
  
"Let's see ya get through me this time"said Ringman, reating a ring from off of his head and tossing it at Davis.  
  
Davis blasted the ring with his blaster.  
  
"Is that the best you got?"  
  
Davis blasted Ringman into the wall.  
  
Gutsman quickly walked over to Mimi, grabbing her.  
  
"One more move and I'll break her to pieces"said Gutsman.  
  
"For someone who's name is Gutsman, you sure don;t have a lot if you need to hide behind her"said Davis.  
  
"Just strike him down Davis"said Mimi.  
  
"You reconize me?"asked Davis.  
  
"Davis? You're telling me you aren't Megaman?"asked Gutsman.  
  
"Who cares who he is"said Elecman standing up"Let's just finish him off!"  
  
Elecman shot off a lightningbolt, however Davis saw it at the corner of his eye and leaped, causing Gutsman to take the blow.  
  
Davis imidiately ran over to Mimi.  
  
"Are you allright?"asked Davis.  
  
"I'm fine, but what are you doing here? What happened to your body? And why aren;t you at the digital world with the others?"asked Mimi.  
  
"It's a long story"said Davis.  
  
"Davis, look out!"gasped Mimi.  
  
Davis quickly, with Mimi in his grip, slid from Ringman's attack.  
  
"Get yourself and everyone else out of here, now!"ordered Davis.  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"C'mon everybody, we have to move!"said Mimi.  
  
Gutsman charged and and rammed into Davis, sending him flying through the wall.  
  
"My turn"said Elecman preparing himself to strike with a lightning bolt.  
  
Davis stood up, and took the blow full force.  
  
Ringman delivered one of his rings right into Megaman's chest.  
  
"Allright"said Ringman"The end of-  
  
Ringman was blasted from behind, causing Elecman and Gutsman to turn around.  
  
"Protoman"growled Ringman.  
  
"He's mine"said Gutsman running up.  
  
Protman leaped up, and blasted Elecman down.  
  
Davis stood himself up, feeling exhausted.  
  
"I don't think I can beat them with my power, so it's time to rent someone else's powers"thought Davis throwing an emblem at Elecman's arm.  
  
"You're going down first Megaman"said Ringman tossing his ring.  
  
Davis leaped out of the way, however the ring struck him at the back of the neck, knocking him down face first.  
  
"Darkman's gonna love this"said Ringman drawing another ring.  
  
Davis immidiately switched to his newly aquired weapon and blasted the lightningbolt at Ringman, knocking him back through the wall. Davis got up and staggered over to him, placing an emblem on his body which allowed him to get Ringman's power.  
  
"Allright, one more shot should do it"thought Elecman, Gutsman and Protoman battiling behind him.  
  
Davis turned around quickl to see Elecman launching the attack.  
  
He shot the lightningbolt at Elecman as his attack was charged, blasting Elecman to pieces. Ringman stood back up as Davis switched to Ringman's weapon and blasted it.  
  
Ringman flew back into Gutsman, knocking them both over.Davis switched to the lightningbolt and struck them both, putting them out of commision.  
  
"Damn you Megaman, this is far from over!"said Darkman as the parts to the robots vanished.  
  
"How do they do that? Oh well"thought Davis.  
  
All the kids ran out as their woried parents were waiting, except for Mimi.  
  
"So what happened?"asked Mimi.  
  
"I don't know. The others went to the Digi world without me because I arrived late. I went in then fell unconcious, and woke up as a cyborg. I don't have Veemon, or my digivice for that matter. What was everyone doing here anyway, isn't it after school?"  
  
"Of course not"said Mimi.  
  
"I forgot, Mimi lives in America. Her school runs at a diffrent time then ours"thought Davis.  
  
"I think your new look is awesome"said Mimi.  
  
"Thanks"said Davis.  
  
"Well good luck on getting to the Digiworld"said Mimi.  
  
"Hey bro!"  
  
Davis turned around, forgetting Protoman was there.  
  
"I heared you talking to her. So it's true then, you aren't the real Megaman"said Protoman.  
  
"No"said Davis.  
  
"I see, and your friends, they're in this Digi world?"asked Protoman.  
  
"Yeah"said Davis.  
  
"When we get back, we'll talk to Roll about getting this messed all figured out. But in the meantime, if you're in Megaman's body, then does that mean he's in your body? Or somewhere else"said Protoman.  
  
"I can't leave here, those robot masters nearly destroyed me today. No way can Protoman defend everyone from them. I have to find and destroy this Darkman fast"thought Davis"But first I'm gonna need some reapirs"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Wily, this is disgusting!"barked Darkman.  
  
"I am sorry, I assure you my other robot masters are almost comeplete"said Wily.  
  
"Well hurry up with them, the sooner we destroy Megaman, the sooner we can get to our real goals"  
  
TBC  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Oh boy, who are these new robot masters? Will Davis have a chance against them, or Darkman for that matter? Will he make it in time to save his friends, 2 of which are just moments away from death? Find out on the next chapter of Davis:The Blue Bomber 


	5. Allies

Davis refilled his energy canteen after the viscous battle with the robot masters.  
  
"There's nothing Megaman, no portal, we're wasting time"said Roll.  
  
"What are you doing? You can't just find a digi port, we have to find my digivice"said Davis.  
  
"This is ridicolous. Just let it go, we have other things to worry about"said Protoman.  
  
"Let it go! My friends could be on the brink of death and you're telling me it's not important   
  
enough to be concerned with? No way, I'm finding that digivice and leaving"said Davis.  
  
"Megaman, let's talk about this"said Roll.  
  
"Forget it, I'm leaving!"said Davis.  
  
Davis dashed off, leaving the others behind.  
  
"You think he'll come back Protoman?"asked Roll.  
  
"I'll make sure of it. I'll be back, let's go Rush. Megaman or not, we won't let him go off and possibly get killed.  
  
Protoman leaped onto Rush and they took off.  
  
Roll sighed, sitting down.  
  
"Why couldn't I be a warrior robot like them. We were made by the same creator, why couldn't he give me a blaster?"thought Roll.  
  
"I'm no good at all. I tried helping Megaman in the battle field once, but I nearly got killed.  
  
Why am I so pathetic? I'm no help to them at all. They'd be better off without me"thought Roll.  
  
Roll snuck out the window, hoping neither Davis or Protoman were just leaving and possibly see her if she went the front way.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Davis steered his eyes around the streets, hoping to the dear lord himself that his digivice wasn't broken.  
  
If it was, then it was the end for his friends, and the begining of the emperor's reign.  
  
Davis stopped quickly as an idea hit him.  
  
"Duh, I'll go see Mimi. Maybe she can help me somehow. It's not like I have any other option"said Davis.  
  
"Strike him now while he's off guard"ordered Darkman.  
  
Davis was rammed from behind into a car, causing a riot.  
  
As he opened his eyes, he was picked up and chucked through a building, which collapsed on him as well as many innocent people.   
  
The perpatrator was tall and Blue, his armor dense.  
  
"That was too easy"he said.  
  
However as he was gloating, he got blasted backwards. However he didn't fall, so he looked for whoever shot him.  
  
He growled as he saw Protoman.  
  
"Hardman"said Protoman leaping off of Rush.  
  
"A little late to the party Protoman, but I still have a little goodie for you"said Hardman launching 3 metal knuckles at him.  
  
Protoman ducked through the knuckles and leaped into the air, delivering a powerful kick to them.  
  
"What luck, looks like the onLy one we have to go through is Protoman"said Elecman.  
  
With him was Ringman and Gutsman.  
  
"Why don't you try your luck against me"said Protoman.  
  
Elecman launched a lightning bolt at Protoman, who simply rolled under the attack and blasted Elecman.  
  
"Ringman's gonna play ring around the robot with this loser"said Ringman tossing his ring.  
  
Protoman chopped the ring down to his side, and blasted Ringman. Gutsman was blasted as well, before he could carry out an attack.  
  
"Way too easy. Where was Megaman this whole time?"asked Protoman, not seeing his supposed brother get crushed.  
  
He saw all 5 robot masters rise to their feet, making Protoman step back.  
  
Hardman launched his knuckles again at Protoman from behind.  
  
Protoman was nailed, allowing Elecman to get a shot in, as well as Ringman.  
  
"Let's tear this bot to pieces now"said Ringman.  
  
However Rush interviened just in time. Using his mouth, he carried Protoman away.  
  
"Why that metal mut!"growled Gutsman.  
  
"Who cares, he's no threat. With Megaman crushed, this town's ours. We took care of our only real oqusition. We're ready  
  
to take this town"said Elecman.  
  
"Excellent work my robot masters, now bend the town to your knees. As soon as we get more robot masters ready, we'll have them take over countries, and states  
  
even"said Darkman.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make this place nice and convienient for you, and unconvienient for them"said Elecman.  
  
"We'll have them wrapped around our finers"said Ringman, a ring appearing on his finger.  
  
Watching them from behind a building was Mimi, who hurried down when the robot masters launched their attack. She had Palmon with her this time, however she   
  
lost her digivice. It got broken when transporting Palmon by accident.  
  
Davis's hand arrose from under the rubble of the building.  
  
"Palmon, get Davis out of there without getting attention"whispered Mimi.  
  
Palmon dragged Davis out, and they managed to sneak away with him.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Move it! Break through that burrier!"ordered Ken.  
  
All of his slaves were blasting with all the strength they had, however the burrier stood.   
  
Kari was barely holding on. With every blow delivered to the burrier, she felt it as well.  
  
"Stay strong Kari, you can do this"said T.K.  
  
"She won't last much longer. When she goes down, so do we!"said Yolie.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
While Davis rested in Mimi's basement, Mimi called Tai on the phone.  
  
"Yes, I'll acept the charges"said Mimi.  
  
Her poarents wouldn't like it, but nshe had to.  
  
"Heloo, Kamiya Residence"  
  
"Is that you Tai?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Mimi?"asked Tai.  
  
"You're not going to believe this Tai"said Mimi.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"This is taking too long, when that burrier goes down, she will wish she never even knew what a Digimon was"said Ken.  
  
"Let's just wait it out sir, I'm sure it'll go down eventualy"said Wormon.  
  
"And let her recover? Never!"  
  
Ken snickered.  
  
"Once she loses all of her power, that burrrier's going down. Then there will be nothing between me, her, and that blonde boy"said Ken.  
  
"T.K, we need to think of something now! Kari's losing it"said Cody.  
  
"I, I, don't know! I sent a distress signal to Mimi's digivice. The signal didn't last long, however it should've been enough to  
  
get her attention"said T.K.  
  
"Kari, don't you dare let up"said Yolie.  
  
"I can't hold on much longer, Davis where are you?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you serious Mimi? The others were captured by the emperor, and Davis is Megaman? What's going on here!"said Tai.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to work fast"said Mimi.  
  
"Allright, we'll be there as soon as we can"said Tai.  
  
"Allright, we'll hold out until then"said Mimi.  
  
They hung up and Mimi ran down to check on Davis. Davis was sitting up, battered pretty badly.  
  
"You allright?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Mimi? Is this your basement?"asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah. I called Tai, him and the others will get here as soon as possible. In the meantime, you better rest"said Mimi.  
  
"I can't. I was ambushed by someone, I know it's a robot master. They're probaly attacking the town. I have to do something"said Davis.  
  
"Like what? You're in pretty bad shape, you need to rest"said Mimi.  
  
An explosion was heared at the door.  
  
"Stay here, and don't do anything"said Mimi running up, closing the basement door.  
  
Ringman and Elecman were at the door.  
  
Mimi kept herself hidden from their site.  
  
"Come on out, we know you're there, and we know you have Megaman in this house somewhere. Come out now and make it easier on yourself"said Elecman.  
  
Mim slowly began to tiptoe, her adreniline rushing.  
  
Ringman noticed her foot and shot a ring out, tripping her.  
  
"What do we have here? It's that girl from the high school. Hold her Ringman"ordered Elecman.  
  
Ringman grabbed Mimi, standing her up and holding her arms very tightly.  
  
"We know you have Megaman here somewhere, so spill it, where is he?"asked Elecman.  
  
"Even if I knew where he was, I sure wouldn't tell you"said Mimi.  
  
"Hmph, you'll swallow those words when Darkman arrives. I'll search the house Ringman, you keep her there"ordered Elecman.  
  
Davis could hear all this from the basement.  
  
"Let go of me you creep!"said Mimi struggiling.  
  
"Stand still brat, and mae this easy on yourself"said Ringman.  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
Ringman got wrapped and chucked against the wall.  
  
"Did he hurt you?"asked Palmon.  
  
"No, I'm fine"said Mimi.  
  
"Not for much longer"said Ringman tossing his ring.  
  
It smacked Palmon right in the kisser, and then reverted back, knocking Mimi out on the way.  
  
"Stupid kid"said Ringman, standing above the unconcious Mimi.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Roll walked the streets, her head hung low.  
  
"Maybe I should shut myself dow-  
  
Roll stopped dead as she heared Rush barking.  
  
He brought down Protoman, who was out cold.  
  
"Poor Protoman. Where's Megaman?"  
  
Rush shrugged.  
  
"Well, we better rep-  
  
Something struck Roll like a bolt of lightning. A realisation she felt so foolish about not seeing.  
  
She had though all this time she was useless, yet she failed to notice her true talent.  
  
She couldn't fight well, however she could repair bots and improve weapons!  
  
"Wow, I forgot all about that part. I guess I fel so depressed about not being able to fight that  
  
I only looked at my weaknesses and not my strenght. I could never take on a robot master like   
  
Megaman or Protoman, but I can still help, just in a diffrent way. Why didn't I see this before?"thought Roll,  
  
turning her hand into a drill.  
  
She remembered well when she tried to help Megaman battle.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Megaman was battiling Crashman and Drillman. Drillman had Red armor, and drills for hands. Crashman had White armor,  
  
abd grey bombs came out of his arms when he launched an attack.  
  
Crashman launched his attack on Megaman, who jumped and slapped his emblem on Crashman.  
  
"Now I got your power"  
  
He blasted Crashman down with his own weapon.  
  
"You belong to me Megaman!"said Drillman.  
  
That's when Roll struck. She came from behind and stuck her drill into Drillman, however it didn't work.  
  
"Roll!"gasped Megaman.  
  
Drillman slashed his drillhand across Roll, knocking her down and leaving a large cut in her stomach.  
  
Megaman luckily managed to defeat Drillman on his own. She was taken back as Megaman tried to repair her with the best of his knowledge.  
  
"Megaman, I'm sorry. I failed"said Roll.  
  
"I just hope you learned your lesson Roll. Never try a stunt like that again. You weren't built  
  
for combat, those robot masters will tear you apart"said Megaman.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to be like you, that's all"said Roll.  
  
"Well, all that matters now is that you're safe. It's a good thing I've watched you repair so many things or I would be clueless"said Megaman.  
  
"Don't worry Megaman, I'll never try anything like that again, I promise"said Roll putting her hand out.  
  
Megaman held it as he continued with repairs, and Roll closed her eyes.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Don't worry Protoman, you got an expert repairbot at your side"said Roll.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Davis snuck up quitely and peeked into the living room, where Ringman stood over Mimi. Davis noticed a bottle tucked to his belt.  
  
He peeked closer, and saw that it read instant recover.  
  
"Perfect"he thought.  
  
He twisted his blaster, knocking down Ringman from behind.  
  
Davis dashed and took the bottle, spraying it on himself.  
  
"Mimi, wake up"said Davis shaking her.  
  
Mimmi opened her eyes, meeting Davis's.  
  
"You're allright, ,good"said Mimi.  
  
"Get out of here, now"said Davis.  
  
"Palmon"said Mimi as Palmon awoke"Secure that bot there"ordered Mimi.  
  
Using her poison ivy, Palmon bound Ringman.  
  
"Megaman!"gasped Elecman from the stairs.  
  
"Go!"yelled Davis.  
  
Davis blasted right in front of Elecman, sending Elecman plunging down the stairs and breaking. Him and Ringman vanished.  
  
"Now let's see if any other bots are attacking"said Davis.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"We have nothing leaft"said a cop.  
  
"Now bend down really low and kiss our feet"ordfered Gutsman.  
  
"Or shine them, it's got firt all over it"said Hardman.  
  
"There they are, the other one must be the one who ambushed me"thought Davis.  
  
"Hey guys, you'll have to cut yourselves short this time"said Davis.  
  
"Let's take him down!"said Gutsman.  
  
Davis jumped as Gutsman dashed for him, stepping on the back of his head.  
  
"Allright blue boy, it's you and me"said Davis.  
  
"I crushed you once, and this will be the encore performance"said Hardman launching his knuckles.  
  
Davis leaped, causing the knuckles to hit Gutsman and knock him down hard.  
  
"Gutsman!"gasped hardman.  
  
"Won't have to worry about him anymore"said Davis.   
  
Davis ran over and rammed into Hardman, knocking him down. Davis threw his emblem down on Hardman.  
  
"Let's see if you can take it, because you can't dish it out very well"said Davis launching the knuckles.  
  
Hardman was broken into 3 pieces. Gutsman and Hardman(what's leaft of him) vanished.  
  
"Hang on guys"said Davis"I'll find ya"  
  
TBC  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Got a new computer, so uploading was a little of a hassle. Review!  
  
" 


	6. From the Shadows

"Hey, it's Megaman!"cheered some kids.  
  
It was about the 5th or 6th time that day kids have stormed to see him. Mimi was  
  
resting at home with Palmon so she wasn't around to help him.  
  
"Go for it!"ordered Darkman.  
  
2 missle like bombs landed right in front of the crowd of children.  
  
Davis stopped, spinning around quickly.  
  
"Whoa, you kids okay?"asked Davis, who couldn't see them through the smoke.  
  
Davis was about to go check on them, however was blasted down by another bomb.  
  
It felt like he was having a heart attack, his chest threatening to explode. While Davis tried to  
  
ignore the pain, Drillman popped up from the ground below him, and tossed him at a building.  
  
Davis slid down the wall, and was leaft sprawled face down. He opened his eyes, and painfuly stood himself up.  
  
He felt sick to his stomach, and his focus was fading. He quickly shook his head and saw Crashman  
  
and Drillman preparing for another assault.  
  
"I'll finish this Drillman"said Crashman launching 2 more bombs.  
  
Davis leaped out towards Crashman, landing right on top of him. Drillman launched a Drill, which   
  
Davis quickly blasted with his blaster. He dropped his emblem on Crashman, stealing his power.  
  
He switched to Crashman's power and blasted Drillman in half.  
  
Watching was a very displeased Darkman.  
  
"I'm growing very tired of this. Is there no one who can crush Megaman?  
  
"That Blue Bomber's virtualy unbeatable, especialy with those other twits to help out  
  
when he needs it"said Elecman.  
  
"Darkman, everyone, come see this!"gasped Dr Wily.  
  
They all dashed over to see what the big deal was. A large hole was emiting from the computer screen,  
  
showing a large base on an open field, a moble base.  
  
"It's somekind of portal. I was able to open it somehow with this thing"said Dr Wily tossing Darkman the Digivice.  
  
"Where did you find this?"asked Darkman.  
  
"On the streets, outside my former labratory"said Dr Wily.  
  
"A portal, eh? Elecman, Ringman, go through that portal and see what's there. Wily, repair  
  
Drillman immidiately. The rest of you, come meet my new assistant. Come on out Shadowmoan!"  
  
Elecman and Ringman had allready gone through the portal before seeing Shadowman. He was human  
  
like, wearing a mix of light blue and dark blue armor, and a star shaped blade on his forehead.  
  
"I created him myself. This new bot will act as general to all of you inferiors, and will lead you into  
  
battle. Shadowman, lead Hardman, Gutsman, and Crashman to tearing Megaman apart, slowly and  
  
painfuly"said Darkman.  
  
"I'll do it with pleasure. I know just how to start to, by brining suffering to the ones  
  
he charishes most"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Elecman and Ringman blasted through the doors, which were leaft ungarded.  
  
"Too easy, let's see what's in this place"said Elecman.  
  
"Um, master"said Wormon.  
  
"What!"barked Ken.  
  
"We have some visitors, take a look"said Wormon.  
  
"Finally, Davis shows up at last"thought Ken, however was quickly dissapointed  
  
at what he saw.  
  
"Who are they? No matter, Vegiemon, destroy the intruders near the gate!"ordered Ken.  
  
"You think anyone lives here?"asked Ringman.  
  
"Obviously, someone went through a lot of trouble to make this so I would think  
  
someone lives here"said Elecman.  
  
"Attack!"yelled RedVegiemon.  
  
A bunch of Vegiemon charged towards them.  
  
"Isn't that cute, a welcoming commity"said Ringman.  
  
"Let's show our appreciation"said Elecman blasting them back with an electric charge.  
  
"I get the ugly red one"said Ringman.  
  
"Who are you calling ugly!"said Redvegiemon.  
  
Ringman sliced Redveigemon in half with his ring, turning the overgrown vegetable  
  
to dust.  
  
"No, they're heading for the main dungeon where the DigiDestined are!"gasped Ken.  
  
"This is bad"said Wormon.  
  
Elecman and Ringman decided to try the central elevator first, which lead straight to the maikn Dungeon.  
  
"A dungeon huh? Whoever's in charge here must be really something"said Ringman.  
  
"Oh like that isn't obvious Ringman"said Elecman.  
  
Elecman sent a small circuit into the elevator, opening it for them. They stepped in and the   
  
elevator took them down.  
  
"Who are they! They can't be Digimon, can they? It dosen't make sense Wormon, every Digimon  
  
out there should have a Dark Ring or Spiral on them"said Ken.  
  
"They don't look like any Digimon I've ever heared of"said Wormon.  
  
Wormon saw the Digimon on the monitor returning to normal, the spirals and rings broken.  
  
"Um master, we just lost control of the Digimon"said Wormon.  
  
Ken shoved Wormon aside and watched in horror as every Digimon slave in the facility was free.  
  
"Our computers are breaking down, all of our spires are disinegrating, that circuit  
  
just wiped out our control"said Wormon.  
  
"No, this can't be! I have to do something, I will NOT lose my power!"said Ken dashing out.  
  
Meanwhile in the dungeon, Kari gave out. She collapsed to the floor, the burrier vanishing.  
  
"It's a miracle, the Digimon are free. We're free!"cheered Yolie.  
  
"Who did it though?"asked Cody.  
  
As though on que, Elecman and Ringman stepped out of the elevator door.  
  
"Ah give me a break, there's nothing worthwhile here"said Elecman.  
  
"We've acomplished absoloutely nothing. We better report back to Darkman"said Ringman.  
  
They vanished, not even noticed by the DD.  
  
"That was awesome Kari, you held out long enough to keep us safe"said T.K.  
  
"But I'm afraid we aren't out of the woods yet. Look on the floor"said Yolie.  
  
Pieces of their Digivices were spread all over the floor.  
  
"The Digivices were shattered somehow, we're trapped in the digital world!"gasped Yolie.  
  
"Let's calm down"said Kari standing herself up"Now that the emperor's out of buisness, we just have to  
  
wait for Davis to come by with HIS digivice and bring us back"said Kari.  
  
"Whoa, I don't feel so good"said Veemon rubbing his head,staggering into the room.  
  
"It's Veemon"said Kari.  
  
"Veemon, where's Davis?"asked Cody.  
  
"I don't know. We were coming through the portal and I blacked out. Eventualy the Digimon emperor caught me and   
  
slapped the dark ring on me. Davis wasn't around anywhere"said Veemon.  
  
"If Davis isn't here, then where could he be? Is he in the real world?"asked Yolie.  
  
"Let's just get out of here first"said T.K.  
  
"None of you are going anywhere"said Ken, with a gun in his hand.  
  
"The emperor"gasped the kids.  
  
"One falsemove is all it will take for me to pull the trigger. I can assure you this  
  
IS loaded. Now then, all of you back up against the wall. I haven't lost yet, with you as my  
  
captives I still have a chance to return to power"said Ken.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"said Yolie.  
  
Ken quickly pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight for Yolie's heart.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Tai, how you doing?"asked Mimi on the phone.  
  
"Not so good, we can't seem to reach any of our Digimon. I'll call back when there's better news"said Tai.  
  
"Allright, see you soon Tai"said Mimi.  
  
"I hope so"said Tai before haning up.  
  
Mimi nearly slammed her phone back on the hook.  
  
"Whoa Mimi"said Palmon in awe.  
  
"I'm sorry Palmon, I guess this whole thing has me stressed out"said Mimi.  
  
The door was broken down by Gutsman, Hardman, Crashman, the repaired Drillman, and Shadowman right behind him.  
  
"Back of, I'm warning you"said Palmon.  
  
"Move aside, or rather, blast aside"said Crashman bombing Palmon.  
  
"Palmon, are you all-  
  
Gutsman grabbed Mimi, and squeezed her with his arms.  
  
"That's it, squeeze the life out of her"said Hardman.  
  
"Don't kill her Gutsman, leave her a step behind death. I want you to give Megaman a message doll face. Tell him  
  
that Shadowman's got his number, and that he'll be dialing it very soon"  
  
Mimi struggled to keep her breath, however it was escaping her body. Her body fel weaker and weaker, blood running down  
  
Gutsman's arms.  
  
"That's enough Gutsman, drop her"said Shadowman.  
  
"Whatever you say man"said Gutsman dropping Mimi to the ground. She layed sprawled out in a puddle of her own blood, trembiling  
  
from the shock.  
  
"Hardman, Gutsman, tear the place apart"ordered Shadowman.  
  
"Sure thing. Let's go Hardman"said Gutsman.  
  
"You rock Shadowman"said Crashman.  
  
"Just wait until I do battle with Megaman. I'll have him out of Darkman's way in no time, then  
  
we'll have problem free fun with the humans"said Shadowman.  
  
They could hear the sounds upstairs of Gutsman and Hardman tearing everything they could find to pieces.  
  
Shadowman walked over to Mimi and kneeled down beside her.  
  
He turned Mimi over, her eyes were barely open.  
  
"He-help me, please"said Mimi weakly, grabbing onto Shadowman's shoulder.  
  
It was unlikely Shadowman would show any sympathy, but Mimi was in pain she never thought  
  
possible. She had read about things like the Holocaust and could only imagine the pain.  
  
Now she was experiencing about a fraction of it. She was desperate, she wanted the pain gone,  
  
she wanted to live.  
  
"I just wanna give you a little reminder, in case you forget my name"said Shadowman.  
  
Shadowman took the blade off of his forehead and used the edges to engrave his name into Mimi's arm.  
  
Mimi winced, not having the strength to scream. Shadowman felt pride at the tears coming from Mimi's eyes.  
  
"That's it baby, feel that pain,fear that pain. I want to leave a strong message for the Blue Bomber"said Shadowman.  
  
"We're done upstairs"said Gutsman.  
  
"Everything worht breaking was broken, and some more too"said Hardman.  
  
"Nice work. Crashman, blast the other side of the room, but make sure not to hit the girl. I  
  
need her alive, I want Megaman to see her suffer, and then we'll go for the kill"said Shadowman.  
  
Crashman launched his bombs at the other side of the house, blowing up the TV and couch.  
  
"I wish we had you before. Then we wouldn't have to worry about Megaman now"said Crashman.  
  
"Let's go, I'd prefer to see this on screen, not up close, when Megaman arrives"said Shadowman.  
  
They quickly vanished.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Still no sign of Megaman, I guess he really isn't coming back"said Roll.  
  
"We'll find him. You stay here"  
  
"Just try not to get into a hassle with Wily's bots. It's obvious you aren't a match for them"said Roll.  
  
"C'mon Rush, we gotta Megaman to find"said Protoman.  
  
He leaped on and they took off.  
  
"Just be careful"yelled Roll, though she wasn't sure if they heared her.  
  
"Megaman better be okay"thought Roll.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Davis was on the inside of a dumpster, making sure to avoid his fangroup. And to think he actualy dreamed of having one  
  
once. Of course, all he wanted was Kari. But the realazation hit him. Now that he was Megaman, a cyborg, he couldn't have her.  
  
Machines and Humans weren't meant to be together. He could never have Kari now. He couldn't  
  
physicaly cry, however on the inside he was crying. He felt himself whimpering. He tried to  
  
get Kari off of his mind, however she kept coming back, haunting him like a ghost.  
  
Despite what Mimi had said may be true, he could never feel like a true DigiDestined.  
  
He imagined himself standing, or even running with the others. He just didn't fit in, he could  
  
never fit in with his old friends anymore.  
  
The only thing he had to look forward to was another battle with the robot masters.  
  
He couldn't even smell anymore, though that was a benefit inside of a dumpster.  
  
Sorrow ruled over him, the memories instead of brining joy was striking him  
  
like a hammer.  
  
He peeked outside at the people walking on the streets.  
  
"I used to be one of them. I'll never have that luxury again"said Davis.  
  
He sighed, stepping out of the dumpster, forgetting about his fans.  
  
"Maybe I should see Mimi about this"said Davis.  
  
Mimi's house wasn't very far away fourtanately for him. He kept himself as hidden as possible as  
  
he leaped onto buildings.  
  
The roof was still very intact so Davis didn't notice anything yet.  
  
However when he landed, he saw the door was broken down.  
  
Mimi!"  
  
Davis dashed in, and saw Palmon trying to nurse a badly injured Mimi. Davis charged up quickly.  
  
"Mimi, are you allright? Palmon, what happened?"asked Davis.  
  
"Those bots came here and attacked us. I wasn't hurt that much, however  
  
they slaughtered Mimi. Without me, she was defenseless. Then they tore up the house.  
  
The bot leading them even engraved his nakme on Mimi's arm. I was too weak to do anything"said  
  
Palmon.  
  
"It's okay Palmon, you did what you could"said Davis reading the name.  
  
"Shadowman? He must be a new one. We need to get Mimi to a hospital"said Davis.  
  
The phones were all destroyed and if we took her out in public, we would be held up for too long.  
  
We need to do something"said Palmon.  
  
"What happened here?"asked protoman walking in.  
  
"Protoman!"gasped Davis.  
  
"Bro"  
  
"Is Rush out there?"asked Davis.  
  
"Who? And who's this guy?"asked Palmon.  
  
Davis picked up Mimi and handed her to Protoman.  
  
Get her to a hospital fast. Those robot masters did this, they were lead by some bot  
  
named Shadowman. I wasn't even there to stop them"said Davis.  
  
"Allright, but after I get her there you'll have some explaining to do"said Protoman.  
  
Protoman ran out.  
  
"Let's fly rush, to the hospital, and move it!"said Protoman.  
  
Watching from the shadows was Shadowman(no pun intended)  
  
"Allright, now for the next step. Crashman, Drillman, Elecman, destroy that hospital"ordered Shadowman  
  
by communicator.  
  
"You got it"said Elecman.  
  
Drillman drilled into the ground, making it shake a little.  
  
Crashman blasted at the bottom of the hospital at the otherside.  
  
Elecman send a circuit taking out all the electricity in the hospital.  
  
"This is taking too long. I know, Crashman, blast that telephone poll"said Elecman,  
  
sending a charge to it.  
  
Crashman did as he was told, and the charge from Elecman caused the Hospital to be comepletely destroyed.  
  
"All those innocent people!"gasped a cop as they were driving to the scene.  
  
"Let's go"said Elecman.  
  
Protoman gasped at what he saw, with Mimi in his arms.  
  
"Those bots are sedistic. All those people dead"said Protoman"They did this just to  
  
make sure Mimi didn't make it. Killing all of them for one person, and I we don't do something,  
  
she'll be the next one to go"  
  
TBC  
  
***************************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. A Nasty Turn Around

Davis staked out for the bots for hours, yet absoloutely no sign of any of them. Unknownist to him,  
  
he was being watched.  
  
"Look at him, he's waiting for us to strike. Let's give him what he wants"said Ringman.  
  
"Not yet. We haven't made enough impact yet. We still need to do one more thing. Wily,  
  
have you finished him yet?"asked Shadowman.  
  
"Yes, come on out!"  
  
This bot was small and chubby, with a Black stomach, and the rest of hiom part Orange, part  
  
Red, with somekind of scale on his head.  
  
"This is Bombman, a robot master who I made especialy for one reason. Bombman, I want you to anialate  
  
every single safety area. Every bomb shelter, every fortress. No space is to be leaft protecting  
  
any of the humans"said Shadowman.  
  
"What about underground? Surely he can't do much about that"said Elecman.  
  
"That's what I have Drillman for. He will secure the underground along with Crashman.Elecman,  
  
Ringman, I need you as well. I've discovered that the girl named Mimi has had contact with   
  
humans who posses creatures simalar to that of the small plant creature, except stronger.  
  
Make sure they never arrive here"ordered Shadowman.  
  
"As for you Gutsman and Hardman, attack Megaman"  
  
"You think those 2 can take Megaman?"asked Drillman.  
  
"I'm well aware of your stregnths and Megaman's. I just need you to delay him long enough  
  
for Bombman and the others to do their thing. Now move!"ordered Shadowman.  
  
The bots all immidiately leaft, except for Darkman.  
  
"Look at you Shadowman, ordering my men around as though you owned them. I really have programmed  
  
you well"said Darkman.  
  
"That's nothing master Darkman. Wait until you see me tear Megaman"said Shadowman.  
  
"Where are they! You'll have to come out sometime"said Davis.  
  
As Davis's eyes scanned around the city, he noticed a boy about Tai's age, with died yellow  
  
hair, a south park T-shirt, Black jeans and Black sneakers was staggering towards the end of a bridge.  
  
He was singning ring around the rosy as he advanced further.  
  
He had a broekn beer bottle in his hand, stained with blood, however Davis couldn't see it in his  
  
hand.  
  
Davis quickly leaped down and charged after the man. He didn't even notice the drastic change of  
  
speed from when he was human to now. He made it to the man without too much difficulty.  
  
He quickly stepped in front of him.  
  
"Look buddy, stop it right there. You're gonna get killed"said Davis.  
  
He was suddenly rammed back by Gutsman, with Hardman at his side.  
  
"I don't have time for this! That guy's gonna kill himself"said Davis.  
  
With obviously no sympathy, Hardman launched his knuckles at Davis, who leaped over them and kicked   
  
Hardman out of the way.  
  
He grabbed the man and leaped over Gutsman, dashing off quickly.  
  
The man smashed the bottle in his face, blinding Davis comepletely. The man staggered off,  
  
and Hardman stood up. He launched another hard kuckle, knocking Davis over the bridge.  
  
"Allright, we did it! Megaman's finished!"said Gutsman.  
  
"Let's report this to Shadowman and Darkman, they'll be greatful"said Hardman.  
  
Davis struggled with everything he had to swim back up, however the weight of his armor dragged  
  
him down to the bottom, where he fell unconcious.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Roll was excited at first when she saw Protoman return, however became worried seeing Mimi in his arms.  
  
"Who's that?"asked Roll.  
  
"One of Megaman's friends. We need to get her some help, those slime bucket robots  
  
destroyed the hospital"  
  
"No, how, how could they! Wily can't keep doing this whether Darkman will kill him or not. He  
  
can't allow his robots to kill, they were meant to-  
  
Before Roll could continue, Rush barked, signaling for them to look at the monitor.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, thousands, millions of tragedies have happened since the earth was formed,  
  
that's the way things are. This is another one to that ongoing list. Several unidentified robots  
  
destroyed a hospital down in New yourk City, killing hundreds of sick patients, doctors, medics, even  
  
nurses and receptionists. All gone. We roughly estimate about 300 people were killed,  
  
however this is not confirmed. Whatever the number, this attack is one of the most sickening, vile  
  
acts to ever be commited since the Holocaust"  
  
"Those robot masters, absoloutely monsterous"said Protoman.  
  
"Our president, Myrus Kinge, has passed a robot weaponry establishment. From now on, robots have  
  
absoloutely no rights or says, and will are identified now as weapons, and anyone possesing a robot must  
  
dispose of it or face a sever fine and a good 2 years in prison"  
  
"That's insane!"gasped Protoman.  
  
"Protoman, that means us, and Megaman. We're all in danger"said Roll.  
  
"Open up, we know you're in there scumbots!"  
  
"Protoman, you and Rush find Megaman, I'll stay. Better they get me and believe you're gone then for them   
  
to catch you"said Roll.  
  
"What about her?"asked Protoman.  
  
"They'll get her some medical treatment. Now go!"  
  
"Right, we'll fix this! Rush, let's move!"  
  
Protoman leaped onmto Rush and they flew off.  
  
"Remember, high enough so they can't see us. I just hope I can find Megaman before   
  
someone else dose"said Protoman.  
  
A bullet was shot through the window, and many S.W.A.T officers stormed in. Roll immdiately  
  
threw her hands up in surrender.  
  
"This is the only one, huh?"  
  
"Look at that, the son of a bitch kidnapped that girl there. Allright, get her back to  
  
headquarters for medical treatment. Meanwhile, we'll take her to the C.I.A headquarters   
  
and see if they can figure out someway of rendering all the bots useless"  
  
Roll was shot straight in the head, causing her main functioning chip to fall out of the back of  
  
her head.  
  
Even after such a loud blast, Mimi was still quite unconcious.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"The plane to New York will arrive in a few hours"  
  
"Good. Hey Matt, what did you tell everyone else?"asked Tai.  
  
"That we were on a field trip"said Matt.  
  
"Allright, as soon as we arrive at Mimi's place, we'll get our Digimon partners from the digital  
  
world"said Sora.  
  
"Then we'll find that emperor's base and crush him"said Tai furiously.  
  
"Whoa, calm down"said Izzy.  
  
"That scum has my sister captive, and it sickens me to imagine what he'll do with her. Kidnapping  
  
Agumon was bad enough, but this I will never forget, or forgive"said Tai.  
  
"It's them, just like this device told us"said Elecman, digivice in hand.  
  
With him was Ringman, and another new bot. The bot had appeared with them on the way, just for  
  
this mission. He had a magnet on his forehead, and for hands. He was Red and Black armored.  
  
"Bring'em down Magnetman"said Ringman.  
  
"You got it"said Magnetman.  
  
"Whoa, what's happening!"gasped Joe as the plane was being pulled down onto a mountain, where   
  
the bots were standing.  
  
"Interesting, the plane's being pulled by electro magnetic waves"said Izzy.  
  
"Interesting!"said Tai.  
  
The plane was quicklylanded by Magnetman.  
  
"Come on out!"ordered Elecman.  
  
All the paasengers listened, the old DD last in line.  
  
"What kind of Digimon are they?"asked Tai.  
  
"I've heared of them they're called Robot masters. There've been numerous reports of them attacking through New york  
  
State"said Joe.  
  
"Without our Digimon, we're defenselesss against them"said Sora.  
  
Besides the DD, therewere very few other passengers, just a young boy, with a girl the same age  
  
(most likely sibilings) and their mother.  
  
"Which one of ya's know a girl named Mimi?"asked Elecman.  
  
"Should we tell them"whispered Sora.  
  
"No way"whispered Tai back.  
  
"Hey, Elecman asked you a question!"said Ringman tossing his ring out at them.  
  
They all quickly ducked.  
  
"Well, maybe we've been too easy on them"said Ringman picking up the girl, who seemed about  
  
12.  
  
"No, I beg of you, not my daughter!"gasped the mother.  
  
Ringman kneed her in the gut and slammed her face first on the ground.  
  
"That's my sister!"said the boy dashing up to them.  
  
"No!"gasped the mother.  
  
"Wanna play hero huh?"said Elecman, launching a spark at the boy, zapping him.  
  
"Now we'll ask again, which one of you knows Mimi? Tell us now or the kids will be taking a most unexpected trip to  
  
the afterlife"said Elecman.  
  
"We have no choice"said Tai.  
  
"We are!"yelled Matt.  
  
Matt walked out, followed by the others.  
  
"Very wise"said Elecman.  
  
Ringman tossed her over the cliff.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Elecman blasted the boy off the cliff with a lightning bolt.  
  
Ringman tossed a ring that knocked the mother off the cliff.  
  
"You psychotic bastards!"yelled Tai.  
  
"Get on the plane. There's someone who wants to see you"said Elecman.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"So, he's down there?"asked Protoman as Rush's sensors went off.  
  
The sensors meant that Megaman's life force was becoming very small. Rush turned into a submarine and they quickly dived into the ocean.  
  
Protoman swam and out and grabbed Davis, brining him back into the sub.  
  
"I heared the news, looks like those bots captured an airplane"said Protoman"Megaman's the only  
  
one who can do anything about it"  
  
TBC  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Assembled

"This is crazy"said Davis after Protoman told him everything that happened.  
  
"Hopefully Roll will be okay, but I'm worried about Wily's-  
  
Protoman stopped dead.  
  
"What is it?"asked Davis.  
  
"Listen"said Protoman.  
  
"We have recieved word that 3 robots are holding passengers aboard a plane heading to New York   
  
hostage. 3 of the passengers are reported missing, and the others are still captive. Our air forces  
  
are doing all they can, but-  
  
"Robot masters I bet"said Davis.  
  
"It's a good thing we have Rush here. Rush, sniff out the nearest airplane and fast"said Protoman.  
  
But watching them from a spycam was Shadowman and Darkman.  
  
"That bionic pest never ceases to annoy me!"said Darkman.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll see to it he gets a little suprise, and Protoman as well"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Finished"said Yolie.  
  
Buried was Cody, who dived in and took the shot.  
  
Once finishing the burial, Yolie buried her head(no pun intended) into Kari's chest and sobbed.  
  
"He was a good friend"said T.K.  
  
After the shooting, Ken had dashed off for some reason, though they didn't care.  
  
"That emperor, he has absoloutely no shame at all. He needs to be stopped"said Kari.  
  
"Kari's right, once we find him, he'll feel all the suffering he gave to others ten times  
  
full"said T.K.  
  
Their attention was divided, as was Yolie upon noticing the silence. A portal opened, and   
  
who other then Dr Wily would step out.  
  
"Oh my, looks like I wasn't the first human to stumble upon this place"said Wily.  
  
"Who are you?"asked T.K.  
  
"I am proffesor Wily, I create robots"said Wily with pride.  
  
"How did you get here?"asked Kari.  
  
"With this, I found it on the sidewalk"said Wily showing her the digivice.  
  
"This belongs to Davis!"gasped Kari.  
  
"That means, he's in the real world still. But then, how did Veemon get here?"asked T.K.  
  
"Let's find him and see. Mr Wily, can you take us back?"asked Yolie.  
  
Dr Wily nearly gasped at what they asked. Not out of surprise, but fear. What if Darkman found out,  
  
he would be furious!  
  
Wily knew it was the right thing to do and had to do so.  
  
"Allright, but be careful"cautioned Wily.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Everyone, in the plane! Move!"ordered Elecman.  
  
The former DD all sat in their seats as instructed. Magnetman was behind him with Ringman.  
  
Magnetman used his power to strap their seatbelts on.  
  
"Don't get too comfy, we got buisness to attend to. Behave, and we guarentee your safety.  
  
Can't say the same for the boss though"said Elecman.  
  
"I wanted to say that"said Ringman.  
  
Outside, Rush had glided them towards the plane and they landed.  
  
"Wait here boy"said Protoman.  
  
Meanwhile in the plane, Ringman went to the pilot's area, after killing the pilot  
  
(by cutting off his air with his ring to his throat)  
  
"What's this all about anyway?"asked Matt.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough"said Elecman.  
  
Elecman was blasted to the back of the plane. The former DD gasped when they saw Protoman.  
  
"Leave him to me"said Magnetman.  
  
However Magnetman was blasted back as well, by Davis.  
  
"Davis, is that you!"gasped Tai.  
  
"You bet, so how's the look?"asked Davis.  
  
"Mimi told me you became Megaman, but seeing it first hand is still hard to swallow"said Tai.  
  
Magnetman and Elecman stood up. Elecman shot a spark towards Protoman, who sidestepped it.  
  
Magnetman magnetised a piece of the metal on the wall, nailing Davis from behind, then he sent it  
  
backwards, hitting him again. Elecman nailed Protoman with a spark.  
  
"Davis, get up!"gasped Sora.  
  
Davis jolted right up and tossed his emblem as Magnetman.  
  
"Magentman watch out, he's gonna-  
  
It was too late, Davis had managed to obtain Magnetman's power.  
  
"I'll get him before he can use it"said Elecman.  
  
"Megaman, switch to your magnet weapon quick!"said Protoman.  
  
Davis did so, making Elecman's attack charge his weapon.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
He used the magnetic force to blast them all away.  
  
Ringman stomred out to see what happened, only to be sent flying out as well by the magnet.  
  
"Name's Protoman"said Protoman, quickly introducing himself.  
  
"Protoman, you his sidekick?"asked Sora.  
  
"I AM NOT A SIDEKICK!"yelled Protoman insulted.  
  
"Rude"said Sora.  
  
"Well maybe we should've leaft you to those bots, huh?"  
  
"How many worlds have you saved in the past years? We saved 2!"  
  
"Yeah right, you can't save yourselves!"  
  
"Come here and say that to me!"  
  
While the 2 continued arguing, Davis turned his attention to the others.  
  
"Davis, an explanation?"asked Matt.  
  
"Let's just get back"said Davis.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Bombman had sucsessfuly wiped out all the bomb shelters in the city, along with Gutsman and  
  
Hardman.  
  
Now they were tearing the town apart.  
  
In the backround, Wily was hiding with the DD.  
  
"Those are your robots?"asked T.K.  
  
"Un fourtanately, yes. Darkman has forced me to create robots of mass destruction"  
  
"Who is-  
  
They were all blown back by one of Bombman's attacks.  
  
"Look what we got here? Wily's babysitting"said Gutsman.  
  
"How would you kids like to die? By bombing, or smashing?"asked Bombman.  
  
"Kari, T.K!"gasped Davis as he rode on Rush, with Protoman flying.  
  
Davis leaped down quickly, gaining everyone's attention. Kari reconized that face anywhere.  
  
"Davis!"she gasped.  
  
"I'll explain later"said Davis.  
  
"Not on my watch! This is your execution, and you will stay down this time!"said Gutsman  
  
charging head on.  
  
Davis slipped to the ground and tripped Gutsman. Quickly getting up, he began lifting Gutsman.  
  
He was heavy, but Davis was able to pick him up with ease. Hardman launched his knuckles while Bombman sent a bomb.  
  
Davis tossed Gutsman at the attack, destroying Gutsman.  
  
"This will be remembered well"said Hardman launching his knuckles yet again. However Davis jumped up  
  
and landed on top of him. He slapped his emblem down, stealing his power.  
  
"Whoa, Davis rocks"said Yolie.  
  
"Davis, look out!"  
  
Bombman hit Davis with his bomb sucsessfuly.  
  
It stung his chest badly, but Davis stood back up as Bombman threw another.  
  
He quickly switched to Hardman's weapon and launched it. Bombman desperately grabbed Yolie.  
  
"One more step, and I'll blow her to bits Megaman"said Bombman.  
  
"I don't need to step, idiot!"said Davis blasting Bombman with another hard knuckle.  
  
Bombman fell over backwards and Yolie escaped. The plane landed as Davis leaped  
  
upon Bombman with his legs, and took his head off with another hard knuckle.  
  
All the robot parts dissapeared, Wily missing. The former DD stepped out of the plane with Protoman, Rush  
  
standing beside the plane.  
  
"Davis, thanks"said Yolie blushing.  
  
"Sure"said Davis, not even facing her.  
  
"I mean it. I know I haven't been that nice to you, but I really mean it"said Yolie.  
  
"Where's Cody?"asked Davis.  
  
"An explanation first?"asked T.K.  
  
"Oh boy"said Davis.  
  
"We're waiting!"said Tai.  
  
Darkman was infuriated.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this! Must I do everything myself!"said Darkman.  
  
"Don't bother, I'll crush Megaman myself. Now with so many humans with him, I can tear his  
  
very heart apart, then I'll tear him"  
  
TBC  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	9. Desention in the ranks

"Are you serious Davis? You're telling us you just woke up like this?"asked T.K.  
  
They were all in the forest, hidden from the civilians.  
  
"Honest"said Davis.  
  
"This Dark guy sounds like a nutcase"said Matt.  
  
"Darkman is not just some nut case!"said Protoman angrily.  
  
Everyone turned to him.  
  
"After creating me, Dr Wily and his partner Dr Light took me to a scinece fair, and lost  
  
to some overgrown 2 bid toaster, or whatever it was. After losing, Dr Light was assinated.  
  
Wily couldn't stand it, he went berserk and created Darkman to destroy society. Eventualy  
  
he regained composer but it was too late. Darkman had a will of his own, and used it to  
  
force Wily into creating the robot masters.  
  
Luckily the 2 had been working on Megaman, and he was activated by the robot mechanic,  
  
Roll"said Protoman.  
  
"That dosen't explain why Davis is in this Megaman's body. Davis isn't some cyborg"said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, he's a human being and dosen't belong in there"said T.K.  
  
"Whether he truly was this Davis kid or not, it dosen't matter. He's Megaman, now and forever.  
  
You can't turn a robot human, it's impossible. Once you're a bot, you're stuck like that"said Protoman.  
  
"What are we gonna do? We can't bring Davis home like this, his parents will freak"said Joe.  
  
"This is fascinating, I never though robots would be living right here in New York"said Izzy.  
  
"Look, you aren't taking my brother anywhere. Without him, Darkman and his robot masters are gonna  
  
take this planet and sink it into the abyss"said Protoman.  
  
Davis kept quite, he wasn't gonna get caught in the middle of this.  
  
"He has a responsibility to his family and friends Protojerk! He can't live here!"said Sora.  
  
"There you go again, how about I drop you right here"said Protoman.  
  
"Just you try it!"said Matt standing in front of Sora.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere. We need to think about this"said Yolie.  
  
"Look, the only family Megaman has is me, Rush and Roll. First thing we're gonna do is get Roll back"said   
  
Protoman.  
  
"Who died and made you leader"said Tai.  
  
"Look, I'm running this ship, got it?"said Protoman.  
  
"Says you"said Sora.  
  
"Enough of this!"yelled Kari.  
  
Everyone turned towards her.  
  
"This bickering is getting us nowhere! Cody's dead, and we'll be next if we don't stop this"said Kari.  
  
"Cody's dead!"gasped Davis.  
  
"She's right, we need to calm down!"said T.K.  
  
Watching them bicker was Darkman along with Shadowman.  
  
"Looks like they aren't as close as we thought"said Darkman.  
  
"Darkman, I managed to repair Sparkman like you requested"said Dr Wily.  
  
"Good work, now repair the other bots. Sparkman, come here!"  
  
"Sparkman? You expect that weakling to beat Megaman?"asked Shadowman.  
  
"No, however I think I've figured out a way to put Megaman out of commision for good. You see  
  
we're not the only ones who can build robot masters. There's a facility that makes robot masters,   
  
all we have to do is reprogram them with this"said Darkman tossing Sparkman somekind of mini  
  
laser gun.  
  
"Once we do, then we'll really have a robot arsenal to brag about. Now bring us back some bots!"ordered Darkman.  
  
"Why not just use it on Megaman?"asked Shadowman.  
  
"Too risky, he's likely to find someway to resist. Don't worry, he'll be out of our way soon enough"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon bor, we've wasted enough time with these guys. We better hurry up and get Roll out of there"said Protoman.  
  
"Mimi too"said Megaman.  
  
"Are you serious? Get some sense, the only reason she cares about you is because  
  
you're a robot that can protect her. Without all of your powers and skills, do you really   
  
think she would hesitate to drop you like a bad habit?"asked Protoman.  
  
"That's a comeplete lie! Mimi cares about heart, not power! That's an insult to her"said T.K.  
  
"Who ya gonna listen to? These losers, or your own brother"said Protoman.  
  
"I really don't know"said Davis walking away.  
  
"C'mon bro, come back!"  
  
"Davis, please! Pretty please!"said Kari, using her charm over Davis which always worked before.  
  
It had no effect. Davis continued walking away.  
  
"That's not like him at all. Davis always listens to Kari, he'd bend over backwards to impress her"said  
  
Yolie.  
  
"Davis really has changed. When he fought those robot guys, he seemed like a whole  
  
new person. He didn't say one idiotic thing like he usualy does. Maybe he's become more of a  
  
machine then we thought"said Tai.  
  
"How dare you talk about my brother that way!"said Protoman aiming his blaster.  
  
"We didn't mean to insult him"said Matt.  
  
"I don't know how, but you're the ones putting all of these ridicolous ideas about digital  
  
worlds. You've corrupted my little brother's mind!   
  
C'mon Rush, we save Roll by ourselves anyway. Then we'll find my brother and try and bring him  
  
back to his senses"said Protoman.  
  
"Don't you get it, he's not your brother!"yelled Kari as Protoman got ontop of Rush.  
  
Protoman launched a blast at Kari. Luckily T.K speared Kari right out of the way as Protoman leaft.  
  
"You okay?"asked T.K.  
  
"My ribs are a little sore but it would've been worse if I was hit. Thanks"said Kari.  
  
"What a creep"said Sora.  
  
"No, he's just confused. He believes so strongly that Davis is his brother Megaman that he  
  
won't accept anything else. Whoever Megaman really is, we need to get him back so we can get   
  
Davis back"said Kari.  
  
"She's right, if Davis stays like that too long, he could end up as lifeless as a computer"said T.K.  
  
"What do you got against computers?"asked Izzy.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Looks like we'll have to shut down"said one of the workers.  
  
At that moment, Sparkman leaped down through the window.  
  
"It's a robot master!"  
  
Sparkman blasted him back quickly. He took the ray gun and managed to activate and reprogram all the  
  
robot masters there.  
  
"Allright bots, activate and come with me!"ordered Sparkman.  
  
Sparkman pushed another button, and they were all transported.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"He IS my brother, don't even listen to them"thought Protoman.  
  
Rush quickly dashed into the building where Roll and Mimi were.  
  
"We'll be taking them"said Protoman.  
  
TBC  
  
****************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	10. Bruised and Broken

"Good work Sparkman, now introduce these robot masters"said Darkman upon  
  
his return.  
  
"There were only 8 fully made I'm afraid"said Sparkman.  
  
"That's fine, it's a good start. Now let me see them!"  
  
The first one to step out was large, and although he had no muscles, he was very muscular.  
  
His armor was Blue, his head riangular shaped with a flat ball like surface, Red eyes, and   
  
a fan in the middle of his stomach.  
  
"This is Airman, with the power over air"said Sparkman.  
  
The next one to come out was short, Orange and White armor with sheers on his head.  
  
"This is Cutman, a logging robot"  
  
Next was a human like one with 2 blaster arms, Grey armor with flames on them.  
  
"This is Fireman, his flames can burn through solid rock"  
  
Next was also a short one, who looked like an eskimo prety much.  
  
"Iceman, his ice is of the coldest degree"  
  
Next was a robot with Red armor, and a large gun like blaster arm.  
  
"Gravityman, his gravity beam allows him to manipulate gravity to his will"  
  
Next was a short and stubby robot with a lightbuld upon his head.  
  
"Brightman, his light blinds anything looking into his flasher when litten"  
  
This one had Black and Blue armor, with somekind of vacume at his shoulder tip.  
  
"Dustman, he can pull almost any small substance in his tube, and helps in combat as well"  
  
The very last one was also short, with a very thin body and large claws.  
  
"Last but not least, Clawman. His claws are razor sharp and can slash through steel"  
  
"Very impressive. While Wily repairs the other bots, I want all 8 of you, along with Sparkman  
  
to tear Megaman apart. Not even he can beat all of you"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
While Protoman and Rush flew off with Roll, Davis sat in an alleyway, not sure of himself at all.  
  
"They're right, I have a responsibility at home, but would they even want me back? No, they want  
  
their son, not a machine. I'm not one of them anymore, I'm not a human. I'm a robot, and now   
  
all I can do is just sit back while they all enjoy the good life. This isn't fair, why did this  
  
happen to me?"thought Davis.  
  
"Davis! Davis, where are you?"  
  
It was Kari, along with T.K, Yolie and Tai.  
  
Davis kept his head hung low. He felt like crying but he couldn't.  
  
"There he is!"said Yolie, spotting him through an alleyway.  
  
They all ran over to him quickly.  
  
Davis noticed them, however refused to respond.  
  
"We all know why you're upset Davis, and we understand. We don't know how you ended up like  
  
this, but you're still Davis. So what if you have a new body? It's like me getting new clothes, I   
  
may look diffrent but I'm still the same. So c'mon,let's go back home"said Yolie.  
  
"I can't. It's not like a change of clothes, I'm a robot. I'm not human anymore. My family   
  
would never accept me back now, I don't belong with humans anymore"said Davis.  
  
"I don't care what you say Davis, you're still one of us! So what if you're a cyborg now,  
  
you're still Davis inside! We know the change you're going through isn't easy, but you can  
  
still enjoy the good life"said Tai.  
  
"He's right, you still have your thoughts and feelings, that's all you need. I know how you feel.  
  
When I discovered my hidden powers going up against Machinedramon, I didn't know what to think  
  
either. I never admitted it, but I never felt part of the group. I didn't think I belonged  
  
either, and at one point I thought of running away. But I never did, because of my friends and  
  
family. So c'mon Davis, let's go home"said Kari.  
  
Davis lifted his head up as they all extended their arms out. He took them and with a boost from  
  
Davis's feet, managed to stand him up.  
  
"Thanks guys, I needed that"said Davis.  
  
"The others are waiting, let's go meet them"said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, sure. But we can't leave until this Darkman is destroyed. Otherwise-  
  
"We know, we won't leave until Darkman's beaten"said Tai.  
  
"The Davis I know would've been bragging and showing off his new skills. I guess I never really  
  
thought about how he felt"thought T.K.  
  
"Davis, look out!"  
  
Tai shoved Davis out of the way and ducked from the pair of sheers heading towards them.  
  
"Let me guess, robot masters?"asked Tai.  
  
"Has to be. I reconize Sparkman, but who are these other guys?"asked Davis.  
  
"You won't need to know where you're going"said Cutman.  
  
"Guys, all of you get out of here"said Davis.  
  
"Do you really think you can take all of them on alone Davis?"asked Tai.  
  
"Just go, move it!"said Davis blasting at Cutman.  
  
It made a direct hit.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll brighten up your life"said Brightman, who's lightbuld glew, blinding Davis.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"said Tai, leaping on the lightbulb.  
  
With some difficulty, Davis managed to open his eyes as Brightman threw Tai on the ground.  
  
Davis quickly blasted his bulb, shatering it to pieces.  
  
Gravityman fired his beam at a large building, causing it to fall towards Davis.  
  
Davis saw it coming at the last second and dove out of harm's way.  
  
However as he stood up to a knee, Airman blew him into the broken building. Police were helping the citizens to evacuate,  
  
knowing they were no match for the robots.  
  
Iceman blew Davis through the building with a hord of small iceballs, denting his armor.  
  
"He's no match for them"said T.K.  
  
"We can't do a thing!"said Tai.  
  
Airman blew the building straight into Davis, damaging him further. The pain was so  
  
cruel, he just wanted to lay down and wait for it to go away. Instead he stood himself up.  
  
"I only have once chance"thought Davis.  
  
Davis quickly began dashing around them.  
  
"What's he pulling?"asked Fireman.  
  
"Who cares, just finish him off"said Dustman.  
  
"Got'em!"said Fireman launching his flames from both blasters.  
  
Davis was ready. He leaped up and instead of blasting him, threw his weight right onto Fireman.  
  
Davis then slapped his emblem down, and switched to Fireman's weapon.  
  
Iceman tried to attack but Davis caught him and blasted him with Fireman's weapon, only to get slashed   
  
aside by Clawman.  
  
"C'mon, we have to do something"said Kari running up, however Tai grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"We can't do anything Kari! If you go in there, you'll only make things worse"said Tai,  
  
holding back tears from the suffering of his friend.  
  
"But Davis is gonna get killed"said Kari, letting the tears flow.  
  
"Come on over!"said Dustman, who's vacume was brining Davis closer to him.  
  
Davis played possum until reaching Dustman, and grabbed his arm, tossing him into Airman,  
  
breaking both their weapons.  
  
Clawman came from behind, and sunk his claws right into Davis's chest. Davis screamed in pain,  
  
causing Kari to hide her face in Tai's chest with even greater tears, T.K did so as well.  
  
"I'm losing it, I have to fight back"thought Davis.  
  
He turned around the best he could, and blasted Clawman right in the face.  
  
"This will be sheer fun"said Cutman, launching his sheers.  
  
Davis ducked, causing the sheer to slice Clawman.  
  
"I got'em"said Gravityman.  
  
Davis chucked his emblem right onto Cutman, and immidiately switched to Cutman's weapon, firing it at Gravityman's blaster.  
  
"Sparkman, help us you coward!"said Cutman.  
  
"Um, oh right"he said panicked.  
  
Sparkman hit Davis dead on with a spark, making Davis instinctively launch Cutman's weapon  
  
again right across Cutman's chest, putting him out of commision. Davis fell to his knees, and another  
  
spark was delivered to him.  
  
Davis fell face first to the ground.  
  
"I did it! I beat Megaman, I did it! Darkman's gonna be so proud!"said Sparkman.  
  
These words made T.K and Kari tremble. Sparkman turned his attention towards them.  
  
"Come along, I'm sure Darkman would love captives to keep him company"said Sparkman.  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry I couldn't help"thought Kari.  
  
It was pure magic. Kari cried harder then ever, and ammited a very small aurora, and a  
  
spark of light was sent towards the out of commision Davis. He stood up quickly, good as new.  
  
"No, blast it! You're dead girl!"said Sparkman ready to send a spark.  
  
"Forget about me sparkdip"  
  
Davis blasted Sparkman right int the back. Sparkman fell to his knees, however stood up  
  
as Davis leaped into the air. He sent another spark, which Davis blocked with his blast.  
  
Davis landed in front of Sparkman, and slugged him.  
  
Sparkman stared in horror as Davis stood atop of him.  
  
"Say goodnight!"  
  
However Sparkman and the other robot masters vanished. After wards, Davis fell to the ground.  
  
Kari and T.K unburied their heads.  
  
"Davis!"they gasped.  
  
"Don't worry Megaman, we're here!"  
  
Arriving on Rush was Protoman and Roll.  
  
"Who's the girl?"asked T.K.  
  
"I'm Roll, Megaman's sister. You must be his friends, you're so much nicer then  
  
Protoman told me. He said you were all a bunch of snob nosed punks who couldn't care less  
  
about Megaman's feelings and only his powers"said Roll, ignoring Protoman's  
  
signal to stop.  
  
"He said what!"yelled Tai.  
  
He saw Kari and T.K get angry too.  
  
"Um, see ya later!"  
  
"Don't worry, Protoman always shoots his mouth off, but he's a good bot"  
  
"How long will it take to repair Davis?"asked T.K.  
  
"Overnight"  
  
"Good job, overnight's all we need to bring his friends to my mercy"  
  
TBC  
  
***********************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. Reluctating Captors

They were all in the lab, even Protoman. Roll began working on Davis immidiately.  
  
"Manual repair won't work here, I better hurry"said Roll.  
  
Izzy was scampering around the lab, fascinated, while T.K stood in the corner alone.  
  
"Something is not right with Kari. That's twice her powers flared up today, and  
  
saved us. I don't know why, but I feel uncomfortable around her now"thought T.K.  
  
"Is there any food around here?"asked Tai.  
  
"Why would we need food, robots don't eat"said Roll.  
  
"You're, kidding"said Tai, obviously devestated.  
  
Unknown to them, a spybot was there, allowing Darkman and Shadowman to spy on them.  
  
"Megaman's no threat while under repairs. Now's the perfect time to strike.  
  
But which bot should I send?"asked Darkman.  
  
"I believe I have someone for you to intrust"said Dr Wily.  
  
"It's night time, our parents are probaly freaking"said Yolie.  
  
"Cody's mom and grandpa will be a lot worse. How are we gonna tell them?"asked Kari.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe one of us older guys should do it"said Tai.  
  
"Thanks for volunteering"said Matt slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"You wait just one minute, I never-  
  
"Thanks Tai!"said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, really brave"said Sora.  
  
"I'm trapped"he thought.  
  
Just then, a hole blasted through the wall. Stepping through was a bot with Black  
  
armor, the face of a mummy and an egyptian crown featuring a snake.  
  
"Who is that!"gasped Roll.  
  
"My name is Pharoahman, and I have strict orders. The first task is to finish off Megaman"said  
  
Pharoahman.  
  
Protoman quickly fired, nailing Pharoahman and knocking him back into the wall.  
  
"Allright!"said Kari.  
  
"It's about time we tore one of those bots to pieces"said Matt.  
  
Pharoahman stood up, unphazed. He quickly fired off a shot, which came too fast for Protoman.  
  
He layed sprawled on the ground after such an attack.  
  
"Not too bad, now for the finish"  
  
"Rush, get them out of here!"ordered Roll.  
  
Rush dove down, fetching both with his teeth and flying out the window.  
  
"No matter, they'll be back. All of you surrender immidiately"  
  
They all stuck their hands up in surrender.  
  
"Come on in boys!"  
  
Stepping in was Ringman and Magnetman.  
  
" We have the bait, Megaman will return for them, damaged or not"said Pharoahman.  
  
"Oh yeah, party time!"cheered Ringman.  
  
"Hold it robotwits. Before you have your "fun", I have one last task to comeplete"  
  
"Hurry up"said Ringman.  
  
"Now what's he doing?"asked Sora.  
  
"Stay calm everyone"said Tai.  
  
"Easy for you to say"said Yolie.  
  
Pharoahman quickly nailed Kari dead on with a shot. She fell to the ground, barely even moving.  
  
"What was that for!"growled Tai.  
  
"Observations from Darkman and Shadowman proved that the girl was an immdiate threat, and also  
  
a savior to their cause. I have orders to keep her nuetralized. Magnetman guard her, if she wakens  
  
knock her back down. Until further orders are given, make sure she's still alive"said Pharoahman.  
  
"Sure thing"said Magnetman.  
  
"As for the rest of you, march"ordered Pharoahman.  
  
Without choice, they did as told. Pharoahman decided the next room would do fine.  
  
"Ringman, guard them for now"ordered Pharoahman.  
  
"Guard this, guard that. Can't you be more original?"asked Ringman.  
  
However Pharoahman ignored him.  
  
"Roll, come with me. NOW!"  
  
Roll did so, and they leaf at that.  
  
"Spoil sport"said Ringman.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Rush took them into the forest, and they talked their.  
  
"Now what?"asked Protoman.  
  
"We go back and fight!"said Davis.  
  
"Do you have a short memory? We're damaged, and plus Pharoahman beat me like nothing,  
  
you think you'll stand a chance?"asked Protoman.  
  
"Yeah I do! No one's ever beaten us and no one can!"said Davis.  
  
"We're still damaged bro! We can't beat anyone in this condition!"  
  
Rush moaned a little from their bickering.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! Rush, do you have a link with Roll?"  
  
Rush barked in a tone that meant yes.  
  
Davis took an emblem off his forehead.  
  
"Can you send this to Roll?"asked Davis.  
  
Rush bit it and flew off.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing? Stealing Roll's power? What good will that do!"  
  
"Trust-  
  
Large shots were being fired off as Rush immidiately returned.  
  
"That was quick"said Protoman.  
  
Davis saw another button appear on him, and he pressed it. A hand came out of his blaster  
  
and began repairing him.  
  
"Allright! Now I can help the others"said Davis.  
  
The hand worked much quicker then Roll did suprisingly.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"This is boring"moaned Ringman as he sat there.  
  
No one there was gonna try escaping with Ringman in striking distance.  
  
"So what's going on exactly?"asked Sora.  
  
"Heck if I knew, if it were up to me you kids wouldn't be having such a relaxing time"said  
  
Ringman.  
  
"This is hardly relaxing"said Joe.  
  
"Interesting, personalities made inside a robot, fascinating even. You must tell me about  
  
how it feels"said Izzy.  
  
"Nothing special when you're used to it. Feels the same as being human, except we have built  
  
in weapons. Pretty cool really"  
  
"I take it you don't like Pharoahman much"said Sora.  
  
"No way, he's just a lifeless drill seargent, at least Shadowman and Darkman let us do things  
  
our way"said Ringman.  
  
"Why do you like causing so much pain and destruction?"asked T.K.  
  
"that's what I was built for man, that's one main diffrence between bots and humans.  
  
Humans have control of their destiny, bots don't. It's not as bad as it sounds though, you don't  
  
have to eat, go the bathroom, all those annoying little things"  
  
"This is too complext. He has a personality and yet he can only do what he's programmed to do.  
  
Is this gonna be the case with Davis? Is he just gonna stay here and beat robots? He seemed  
  
so human, so does this Ringman. Almost like Digimon"thought Yolie.  
  
Meanwhile, Magnetman sat their, next to the unconcious Kari.  
  
"Kinda hard to look at, don't know why"thought Magnetman.  
  
Something about Kari laying there motionless made him a litte uneasy. However his thoughts were  
  
stopped dead as Davis and Protman leaped through the window.  
  
Davis quickly blasted him.  
  
"Go find the others!"said Davis.  
  
Magnetman stood up, damaged pretty good.  
  
"Come to me Megaman!"  
  
Magnetman was attracting Davis's metal blaster right towards Magnetman. Once closer, Davis launched  
  
another blast, freeing himself from Magnetman.  
  
"I'm outta here!"  
  
He quickly vanished.  
  
Ringman stood up quickly as Protoman entered and blasted him back. Ringman quickly vanished, not  
  
wanting a fight.  
  
"Too easy"  
  
He was quickly kicked down from behind by Pharoahman, who was talking to Roll.  
  
"Why not try that with me?"asked Davis walking in.  
  
"One on one"said Pharoahman blasting, Davis returning it.  
  
Both were blown back a bit. Davis dashed behind Pharoahman, only to get hit on target.  
  
"Davis!"gasped Tai.  
  
Davis stood himself up, quickly dodging another blast and knocking Pharoahman back  
  
with a blast of his own, however it did little damage as Pharoahman stood up and attacked  
  
again.  
  
Davis sidestepped the blast.  
  
"Only one way to end this"thought Davis.  
  
He chucked his emblem at Pharoahman, taking his power.  
  
"Nice try"said Pharoahman blasting at Davis as he changed weapons. Davis shot one of  
  
Pharoahman's attacks, the blasts colliding.  
  
"Not bad Megaman"said Pharoahman.  
  
Pharoahman got hit from behind, however the blast did little. He saw Protoman delivered the shot behind him.  
  
Pharoahman kicked Protoman into the wall.  
  
"I'll deal with you later. Now for you"said Pharoahman turning to Davis.  
  
He tried to fire a shot, but he saw his blaster had been busted by Protoman!  
  
"Go back to your tomb Pharoahman, your mummy's waiting"  
  
"I was afraid he would say something like that"thought T.K.  
  
Pharoahman was blasted against the wall, and fell down face first.  
  
"This is far from over!"  
  
Pharoahman vanished.  
  
"I hope that's it for tonight"said Davis.  
  
"How does it feel knowing Protoman helped save you twice?"asked Protoman to Sora.  
  
"Yeah right, Davis did most of the work, both times!"  
  
"If it weren't for me Pharoahman would've fried him!"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"In your dreams"said Shadowman watching"Not such a bad idea"  
  
TBC  
  
***************************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. Humans and Machines:The Ultimate test of...

"How would you like to be a robot master? A warrior, a bot that can fight. We have the technology  
  
to do so. Aren't you tired of being the one who stands back while the others get all the action?"  
  
Those words Pharoahman said to her were rining in her head. As valueable as taking care of all  
  
the technical things was, she's longed to be able to fight beside Megaman.  
  
The DD were all sleeping, though Davis obviously couldn't enjoy that luxury anymore.  
  
He stood there looking at them all, a swirl of jealousy resting within him. What was he gonna  
  
do all night? Just stand there? Protoman was off doing who knows what, and Roll was in the other  
  
room, not wanting to talk. He was alone basicly.   
  
Watching them from the spybot was Darkman and Shadowman.  
  
"So Wily, is it finished yet?"asked Darkman.  
  
"Yes, it's hard to imagine after all thse years I've continued with and comepleted this. My dream  
  
tamer will allow us to control their dreams. We'll use those brats as pawns, and they will  
  
help us destroy Megaman. Activate it!"  
  
Wily turned it on, and an invisible beam of energy shot down from the satelite in which was  
  
transporting the beam from the machine. The beam struck all the DD.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Whoa, what's going on?"asked Tai.  
  
"Hey, is that you Tai?"asked Matt.  
  
"Where are we?"asked Kari.  
  
"Were we abducted?"asked T.K.  
  
"Stay calm"said Sora.  
  
"Speak for yourself"said Yolie.  
  
"Let's not get hasty"said Joe.  
  
"This is strange"said Izzy.  
  
They were all in a barren waste land, with nothing but ground for miles on head.  
  
"Where's Davis, and Protoman, and Roll?"asked Yolie.  
  
"Forget about Protoman, where are Davis and Roll?"asked Sora.  
  
From out of nowhere, Davis landed square in the middle of them.  
  
"Hey Davis, where did you come from? What's going on?"asked T.K.  
  
"Davis who? I'm Megaman, and it's a whole new game with new rules"  
  
"What are you saying?"askedYolie.  
  
"What I'm saying is I don't need you punks. Machines and humans are two diffrent  
  
species, and only one will surivive. It won't be you"  
  
Davis blasted Kari, then Matt. They all tried to talk sense into Davis, however he blasted  
  
them all one by one, until they were no more.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Davis almost jumped as he saw the others begin to stand up.  
  
"Hey, go back to sleep, it's still night time"said Davis.  
  
He was ignored, and they all still had their eyes closed.  
  
"You betrayed us. You are no longer one of us"they said in usion.  
  
"What is this?"asked Davis.  
  
"You destroyed us. We trusted you, and you destroyed us"  
  
"This isn't funny"said Davis.  
  
They all tried to jump him, however Davis leaped back. He slammed the door and locked it.  
  
He turned back and saw Roll was no longer in the room.  
  
"What the!"gasped Davis.  
  
"What do you get for serving your friends?"asked Fireman stepping out.  
  
"Fireman, I remember you!"  
  
"Your so called friends have betrayed you, they no longer accept you as one of them"  
  
"You and your butt buddy robot masters are behind this"  
  
"Believe it or not Megaman, they are under no type of mind control. They are doing this of their  
  
own free will"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Am I? Face facts Megaman, they're jealous of you. You're a robot, you're superior to them in  
  
every way. They long for your power but can't reach it. You're one of us Megaman. A war is on now,  
  
humans no longer accept us, they never did"  
  
"Only because you robot punks have been trying to tear this town apart. You've killed and  
  
slaughtered thousands of people. Thousands of families were torn apart because of you scum.  
  
Fathers, daughters, grandparents, Mothers, you've taken them away and many more. That's why   
  
they did that. What you did is unforgivable"  
  
The door was being pounded on by the DD, still in their dreamlike state.  
  
"Humans made us to serve them like slaves. They believe themselves as our masters, our superieors"  
  
"Killing thousands of innocent cvilians won't change that. If you want more respect, you have to  
  
work for it"  
  
"You're hopeless Megaman, if you won't see things our way, then you won't be  
  
seeing anything else"  
  
Fireman launched a fire barrage, but Davis leaped into the air, avoiding it.  
  
He blasted at Fireman, who blocked the attack with another fire barrage with another blaster.  
  
Davis landed back on his feet.  
  
"Last chance Blue Bomber"  
  
"You wish"  
  
Fireman launched a fire barrage with both his blasters. He was about to leap when he remembered  
  
the others behind that door. The force of the combined barrages would go through the door  
  
and fry them.  
  
Davis blasted at the attack, which smothered it out.  
  
Fireman once again launched another barrage, which Davis had no time to counter. He stood there,  
  
holding the flame back from the door. He felt his power weaken, and immdiately blasted at Fireman  
  
and blasted him into the wall.  
  
Davis checked and saw he was running low on energy.   
  
He went to the table at the corner of the room and changed canteens, now at full power.  
  
"I just don't get you. Why are you protecting them? They're attacking you. The other humans  
  
think less then dirt of you. Why do you continue to protect them?"  
  
"What they think of me isn't important"said Davis.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
Davis and Fireman saw Mimi running their way.  
  
"Mimi? How did-  
  
"Trust me, I have my ways. I've been looking all over, and  
  
I never though I'd find you here. I'm just glad to see you're allright"  
  
"Not for long"  
  
From atop another house roof landed Pharoahman.  
  
"Who's that? Another robot master?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, get out of here quick"said Davis.  
  
Mimi saw a key on the floor and picked it up.  
  
She knew it was to the door in front of her, call it instinct. When she opened it, she was pulled  
  
in by the other DD.  
  
Davis however didn't notice.  
  
Pharoahman launched his attack, Davis rolling out of the way, and firing back. Pharoahman fell  
  
down hard.  
  
"I know what will get rid of this joker quick"thought Davis.  
  
He slapped his emblem on Fireman, and switched to his weapon.  
  
Pharoahman stood up, however was quickly hit by Davis's fire barrage. He was blasted into the ground,  
  
and wasn't getting up. He vanished.  
  
"You truly are a strange one Megaman"said Fireman, before dissapearing.  
  
Davis heared a tone of respect in Fireman's words. Perhaps he learned something.  
  
Davis walked in the other room, hearing the DD talk. Mimi had apparently snapped them out of it.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"That brat girl is obviously close to them, how else could she have freed them so easily"said   
  
Shadowman.  
  
"That's twice Megaman has defeated you Pharoahman"  
  
"I am sorry to dissapoint you"said Pharoahman.  
  
"But we did get something of use"  
  
On the florr was Roll, unconcious, and at their mercy.  
  
TBC  
  
*******************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. Master Plan PT1

"Why do we need Roll exactly?"asked Shadowman.  
  
"I have plans for our little housebot, and in the end she will help us destroy  
  
Megaman. Isn't it so Wily?"asked Darkman.  
  
Wily merely nodded.  
  
"This plan will be flawless as long as everyone does what I tell them to  
  
do. We will strike when the time is right"said Darkman.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
It was morning at last. Davis had no idea where Roll or Protoman were, but  
  
assumed they were probaly in the place somewhere.  
  
The DD were walking out, yawning and stretching.  
  
"How'd ya sleep?"asked Davis.  
  
"Not so good, I had this weird dream"said T.K.  
  
"So, how about breakfast?"asked Mimi, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"We don't have food here aparently. Robots don't eat"said Davis.  
  
"Oh, well um, then what do we do now?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Guess we wait for the robot masters to strike again"said Davis.  
  
"Those robot masters never stop. They just keep attacking"said Kari.  
  
"She's right, we have to destroy them next time, that way they won't come back"said Tai.  
  
"Won't work, their parts all just vanish before I can even get the chance to, and they'll  
  
probaly just get repaired"said Davis.  
  
"Remember what happened last time Davis? Those robot masters were tearing you apart. If it  
  
weren't for Kari, you would've been scrap"said T.K.  
  
"Yeah, I've always been wondering about those powers of yours Kari. I know you have the  
  
crest of light, but that shouldn't give you abilities over us"said Tai.  
  
"She was probaly born with them"said Yolie.  
  
Kari just stood blushing, not even looking anyone in the eye.  
  
"Where's Roll and Protoman?"asked Matt.  
  
"Beats me. Protoman can take care of himself, so as long as they're  
  
together there's no need to worry"said Davis.  
  
"If they're spotted in public, it'll be a disaster"said Mimi.  
  
"They're well aware of that so I doubt they're visible to the public  
  
right now"said Davis.  
  
Though you'd have to listen closely, there was that tone in his voice that  
  
suggested he wasn't paying very close attention.  
  
Davis sorta just stared at his blaster arm. Kari was born with her powers, but he  
  
just woke up with his. Why? Why did he, of all people, have to become Megaman? Why did  
  
he just wake up as part of a whole diffrent species.  
  
Davis knew if it was anyone else inside the suit, they would be asking the same question.  
  
Was it destiny? Lousy luck? Was a person's fate predetirmined, or was it their subconcious choice?  
  
Davis shook his head, he never thought that deeply in his life! He really was changing, he was  
  
becoming more and more like a machine the longer he stayed that way.  
  
Would it ever get to the point where he loses all emotions and thoughts? Abandons and  
  
comepletely forgets his friends?  
  
"Hey Davis, what's wrong?"asked Joe.  
  
Davis shook his head again.  
  
"Sorry, guess I dosed off"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A young girl, about a year younger then Davis was scanning through the television.  
  
She had long Black hair with a Yellow T-shirt, White jean shorts, Yellow socks with  
  
White snadles, and a necklace with a tag at the end.  
  
"Nothing on, again"  
  
She turned it off, leaft again with the feeling of boredom and lonlyness.  
  
Why couldn't her parents be home for more then just picking up  
  
something they forgot?  
  
These thoughts didn't last too long as a hole was blown through the wall.  
  
She gasped and stood up.   
  
"Next time make a stronger bomb"said Airman walking through the hole.  
  
"You think it's so easy, why don't you try it!"said Bombman.  
  
The girl tried to run away, but felt her weight quadropule instantly, making her fall to her knees.  
  
Gravityman had struck her with his gravity beam.  
  
"Hurry up and grab her, I'm not gonna do this all day you know"said Gravityman.  
  
Bombman walked over and grabbed the girl as Gravityman shut off the beam.  
  
"Be quite kid"warned Airman.  
  
"What do you want?"she whispered.  
  
"Just cooraperate and you'll be fine"said Bombman.  
  
"Blame your fellow humans for this"said Bombman.  
  
"Shut up, she dosen't need to know that you twit"said Airman.  
  
"Hey, let's get back to buisness. Darkman gave us strict orders, and if we don't follow them-  
  
"We know Gravityman"said Airman.  
  
"Here comes a spybot now, let's report the news"said Gravityman.  
  
"We have the brat"said Airman.  
  
"Nice work, now keep her there until we give further orders"said Shadowman.  
  
"Got it"said they said.  
  
"Now let's see how our other group is doing"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"Wait, what do you want!"asked Mimi's mom, as Mimi's father was laying sprawled out.  
  
Iceman, Cutman and Clawman were there.  
  
"Just do what we say and you'll both be fine"said Iceman.  
  
"We got'em"said Iceman to the spybot.  
  
"Perfect! Everything's going well. Step 1 and 2 are comeplete. Now for step 3"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"It's those damn robot masters again!"gasped the cheif of police.  
  
Elecman, Gutsman, Ringman and Hardman launched themselves into the station, while  
  
Magnetman handled the S.W.A.T.  
  
Magnetman used his magnet arm to steal all of their weapons. Elecman sent an electrical charge  
  
to the main power source of the station, blowing it to oblivion.  
  
"Elecman, finish off these guys"said Magnetman.  
  
Elecman did the same to the S.W.A.T building, leaving no law enforcement leaft.  
  
"Step 3's comeplete Shadowman"said Elecman.  
  
"Good, now onto step 4, where the real fun begins"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
As everyone split up around the place to talk, Mimi's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe the things your parents would do for your life"said Iceman.  
  
"What did you do to them! How did my find my cell phone number!"gasped Mimi.  
  
"You have Elecman to thank for that. CXome to your apartment building, alone. Otherwise your   
  
beloved parents get the-  
  
"I'll come, alone"said Mimi haning up.  
  
She snuck out the window and dashed off.  
  
After she did this, a red siren went off. Everyone went into the lab.  
  
On the screen apeared Gravityman.  
  
"Megaman, looks like you have all your little friends with ya too"  
  
"Allright, what are ya doing this time?"asked Davis.  
  
"We propose a challenge. You, against us. If you don't accept-  
  
He stepped aside to show the girl, held closely by Bombman, one arm  
  
wrapped around her body, the other hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"You're nothing but cowards!"  
  
"Come here alone, no friends. We're at the apartment right next your friend  
  
Mimi's house"said Gravityman.  
  
"Fine, you guys stay here! This won't take long"said Davis.  
  
"Just be careful, you remember what happened last time"said Tai.  
  
"Don't worry, I will. Let's go!"  
  
Davis and the others were being watched by another spybot, and Darkman with Shadowman snickered.  
  
"He took the bate, now his friends are defenseless, and will be Megaman's undoing"  
  
TBC  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. Master Plant PT2

Davis hopped off of Rush onto the roof.  
  
"Stay out here. I can take these guys myself"said Davis.  
  
Rush hovered to the ground.  
  
He leaped down to one of the walkways and scanned through the windows for which  
  
room the robot masters were in.People didn't notice him luckily.  
  
He saw one that was comepletely empty and became suspicous.  
  
He opened the door which suprisingly was unlocked.  
  
"This must be it"said Davis stepping in.  
  
"How right you are!"  
  
Davis was blown through the wall into the next room, where the 2 people there dashed away.  
  
Gravityman popped out and shot off his gravity beam, making it impossible for Davis to stand up.  
  
Bombman popped out and hit Davis dead on with one of his bombs. Though his ribs hurt somewhat,  
  
Davis stood himself up as Airman tried to blow him away again. Davis rolled out of the way and  
  
fired at the fan in Airman's stomach, making his power useless.  
  
Davis leaped back from the gravity beam and fired off at Gravityman, blasting him back through the   
  
wall.  
  
"Where's the girl?"asked Davis.  
  
"Gone, her job's done and so are you"said Bombman.  
  
Bombman threw a bomb right in front of Davis, knocking him back.  
  
Davis stood up, only to get blasted in the face with another bomb. He skidded back, on his sides.  
  
Gravityman stood up, snickering at the sight of Davis down. Davis rubbed his face and opened his eyes,  
  
barely dodging another bomb.  
  
Gravityman tried it again, however Davis chucked his emblem at Gravityman's forehead.  
  
"Thanks, now I got your power"  
  
He switched to Gravityman's weapon and fired it at Bombman, making him helpless.  
  
"You'll be on your knees for that one Megaman"said Gravityman firing off his beam.  
  
Davis shut off his beam and switched to his normal weapon. He went behind Bombman and  
  
blasted him in the back. He slapped his emblem down, obtaining the bomb.  
  
Gravityman desperately ran away.  
  
"Don't think so!"  
  
Davis shot off his Gravity beam, then switched to his bomb, brining Gravityman down.  
  
"Easy enogh"he thought.  
  
He saw ot the window Iceman, Clawman and Cutman with Mimi's parents at their knees.  
  
"Idiots"he thought leaping out the window and crashing through the roof and right in front  
  
of Iceman and company, on his feet no less.  
  
"Megaman!"gasped Cutman.  
  
"Those incompitent-  
  
Iceman got blasted by a bomb which Davis took from bomb man. Iceman took critical damage from  
  
this, and was taken out with Davis's normal attack. Cutman was about to launch his sheers but he was blasted  
  
right in the face. Clawman dashed up to slash, but right when he was next to Davis, he was  
  
blasted down.  
  
Watching thanks to the spybot was Darkman.  
  
"Everything's ruined! That bionic menace beat us again!"gasped Shadowman.  
  
"Calm down my dear friend. This plan may have failed, but I know another way to get what  
  
we want"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
While Mimi stayed home with her parents, Davis returned to the lab with Rush.  
  
"Piece of cake"he said when they ask how he was.  
  
"I heared the carnival's opened today, maybe we should go"said Joe.  
  
"Yeah, why not? Of course Davis is gonna need a disguise"said Izzy.  
  
He can use my coat"said Tai handing it to Davis.   
  
It covered all of his armor except for his head gear.  
  
"You can borrow my hat"said T.K.  
  
"You serious?"asked Davis.  
  
"Why not? I think you've earned it"said T.K.  
  
They all walked excitedly towards the carnival, which was just up ahead towards the peer.  
  
Davis came close to tripping over Tai's coat a couple of times. He was getting used to the  
  
disguise though.  
  
Upon arriving, Yolie popped out in front of everyone and gazed at all the sections.  
  
"Oh wow, so many rieds, so many games, I don't think I can control myself!"said Yolie  
  
as though she had won the lottery.  
  
"Calm down there Yolie"warned Kari.  
  
The older DD had brought plunty of money and payed for their tickets.  
  
Yolie ran off to who knows where.  
  
"I hope she dosen't get lost"said Davis.  
  
"Yolie's smart enough not to get herself lost, she'll be fine"said T.K.  
  
"I'm winning that poster!"said Tai at one of those hit the balloon with the dart games.  
  
One of the posters featured a picture of a very gorgeous pop singer.  
  
"No way, that's mine!"said Matt.  
  
"Raging teenage hormones"mumbled Davis.  
  
"Hey, let's go on the ferris wheel"said Kari.  
  
Kari walked on, Davis and T.K following.  
  
The ferris wheel was large, it looked as though one could touch the clouds.  
  
Davis was hoping Kari would ask him on, however she asked T.K.  
  
Kari knew Davis wanted to, but she always liked T.K better and plus she didn't  
  
feel comfortable with "Megaman"  
  
The 2 were seated on, and thge ferris wheel went on. Davis watched on, watching  
  
his daydreams only with T.K in his place. The ferris wheel stopped with  
  
T.K and Kari on top, obviously enjoying themselves.  
  
"Looks like you win again T.K"said Davis in a tone of friendlyness and dissapointment.  
  
The ride stopped dead, with T.K and Kari still at the top.  
  
"Hey, what's going on!"gasped Kari.  
  
The man running ran away as a large ninja like blade was in the machine panel.  
  
Davis looked and saw 2 robot masters most unfamiliar to him.  
  
"I'm sick of these guys"he thought taking his disguise off.  
  
"Who are you!"demanded Davis.  
  
"Megaman, we meet. I'm Shadowman, this here's the boss, Darkman"  
  
"Darkman! You're the one behind all these robot master attacks!"said Davis.  
  
"Robot masters again!"gasped T.K.  
  
"You're the on who attacked Mimi"said Davis to Shadowman.  
  
"That's right. We'd love to chat, but we came for those 2"said Shadowman at T.K and Kari.  
  
Kari gasped while T.K hugged her close.  
  
"You wish!"said Davis.  
  
He blasted at Shadowman, who merely leaped high into the air. Davis couldn't even see him.  
  
"Fool!"  
  
Darkman blasted at Davis, his hands making the ball, revealing an electric net. Davis felt the net zap all his strength  
  
before it dissapeared. Darkman was tall, his armor Black and a round shaped glass as his head.  
  
Shadowman landed back down, and they both focused their sights on T.K and Kari.  
  
"Now let's get our prey"said Shadowman.  
  
However Davis stood up and got a shot in on Shadowman.  
  
"Try this on for size!"said Darkman blasting again.  
  
Davis was ready this time as he sent a blast of his own. The attacks colided and exploded  
  
there. Shadowman threw his blade out, which Davis leaped over. It came again from behind but  
  
Davis saw it and leaped again.  
  
Darkman hit Davis with binding rings. They binded him tightly for a few seconds before dropping him.  
  
"Davis is getting crushed!"said Kari trying to jump down but T.K held her.  
  
"We can't help him!"said T.K.  
  
Davis stood up, barely. Another disk was launched along with the one allready after Davis.  
  
Davis leaped up, the blades clashing into eachother. Davis chucked his emblem on Darkman.  
  
"NO!"gasped Darkman.  
  
"Allright!"said T.K.  
  
"Now Davis has Darkman's power, way to go!"  
  
Davis shot the net at Shadowman, who went down fast from the net. Davis launched it at Darkman,  
  
who wasn't effected. Davis gasped as did T.K and Kari, their faces filled with horror.  
  
"Did you really think you could use my own weapon against me!"  
  
Darkman sent a binding ring on Davis's arm, crushing it.  
  
"AHG!"  
  
Darkman sent Davis flying with another attack, with revealed a net and zapped him.  
  
"Davis!"gasped Kari.  
  
"Get up, you can beat this guy!"  
  
Davis heared them and began standing up.  
  
"That Megamenace won't die! I have to leave"he thought.  
  
He sent a net towards Kari and T.K, zapping them unconcious. He dissapeared with Shadowman.  
  
"T.K! Kari! NO, leave them alone Darkman!"  
  
TBC  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Finally we saw Davis do battle with Darkman and Shadowman. What could they want with T.K, Kari and Roll? You won't  
  
believe what's in store for them next time! 


	15. Friends No More

Davis had gathrered everyone to tell them the grave news. Tai and Matt were upset though  
  
they didn't blame Davis. They knew he tried his best. Though they knew they could  
  
track them down with their Digivices, the question was would they make it?  
  
"I'm going, alone. You guys stay here. Yolie, give me your digivice"  
  
Yolie reluctantly handed Davis her digivice, she wanted to go but knew   
  
Davis wouldn't concede to her wishes.  
  
"They aren't too far from here. I'll get'em back"said Davis running off.  
  
As he ran, Davis quickly switched his energy canteens(having brought a spare with him)  
  
According to the digivice, they were in where an abandoned wearhouse was. Davis heared  
  
of this from Mimi while on their picnic in the digital world.  
  
"Don't worry I'm coming"thought Davis.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Luckily for Darkman, in the wearhouse were stored robot masters.  
  
Quickman was human like with Red and Black armor, with a V upon his forehead.  
  
The other was Starman. He was human like was well with Orange and Black armor,  
  
as wel as a star on his forehead.  
  
Grouped there with them were Elecman, Ringman,  
  
Gutsman, Hardman, Magnetman, Fireman and Dustman.  
  
"See to it if Megaman finds us, that he dare not enter back here. The equipment  
  
we've brought here is very delicate"said Darkman.  
  
"Right!"they all said in usion.  
  
Darkman walked into the operating room where Wily was standing.  
  
"Almost ready?"asked Darkman.  
  
"Yes Darkman"said Wily.  
  
Kari and T.K were on 2 seperate tables, their ankles and wrists strapped.  
  
"You coward, you're probaly using us as bait"said Kari.  
  
"Oh, you are more then simply bait, you are the next stage of human evoloution"  
  
"What are you talking about!"said T.K.  
  
Their bonds were made of steel and were very strong. They didn't bother  
  
struggiling, it was pointless.  
  
"You'll see soon enough my dear"said Darkman leaning down and scratching Kari's chin,  
  
which made Kari squirm her head away.  
  
"Such a beautiful young body. It would be tragic if something happened to it"  
  
"Leave her alone!"yelled T.K.  
  
This caught Darkman and Wily by suprise, who wouldn't expect anyone foolish enough to  
  
defigh their captors.  
  
"Leave Kari alone, she hasn't done anything to you. Just do whatever you're gonna  
  
do on me, Kari dosen't deserve this"said T.k.  
  
"T.K"said Kari in a hush voice.  
  
"Oh, but she's done plenty. She is a nusciance you see. If not for her powers, Megaman  
  
would've been destroyed"  
  
"I'd do it again too if given the choice. Scum like you deserve to live off the junkyard"said Kari.  
  
"You imputent little twirp! I'll teach you some respect!"  
  
Darkman pulled at Kari's hair with minimal strength. Kari screamed in pain.  
  
"Kari! Stop it!"demanded T.K.  
  
Wily didn't feel very good watching this, or what he was about to do to them.  
  
However Darkman was his master, simple as that. Darkman clamped his other hand over her mouth.  
  
"Does that hurt? Well perhaps your boyfriend here will help make it better.  
  
Oh wait, he can't"said Darkman, taking his hands off of kari.  
  
"He's just as useless as you. Megaman however would be more then capable of  
  
helping you. These straps couldn't hold him down"said Darkman.  
  
"What's your point"said T.K.  
  
"Think about it, who would be better at protecting you ? Him, or Megaman?  
  
How many robot masters has he defeated? None. Perhaps you would be happier with  
  
Megaman. In fact, you've been thinking of dumping this loser for him, haven't  
  
you?"  
  
"You wish"said Kari.  
  
"Who do you like better"  
  
Darkman was in joy from Kari's silence. She couldn't choose.  
  
"Begin immdiately!"said Darkman walking out.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Davis better be careful, this could be a trap"said Sora.  
  
"The worst part is there's nothing we can do to help"said Joe.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Davis stopped in front of the wearhouse, where the signal was coming from.  
  
"They're here"said Davis.  
  
Without thinking, Davis kicked the door down. Big mistake. He switched to panick mode as he saw   
  
almost a dozen robot masters waiting.  
  
"Welcome Megaman"said Elecman.  
  
"We've been expecting you"said Magnetman.  
  
"Look, just let me have my friends back and we can forget about fighting"said Davis.  
  
Gutsman beat his arms on his chest before running up. Davis blasted him right back into  
  
Ringman and Magentman, toppiling them.  
  
Quickman hit him with a boomerang from behind. Davis blasted, however Quickman  
  
was too fast. He kept running around and hitting him with boomerangs.  
  
Davis leaped into the air, his eyes scanning quickly.  
  
He chucked his emblem at Magnetman, who was struggiling to get up from under Gutsman. He landed and switched to  
  
Magnetman's weapon, attracting Quickman right to his magnet.  
  
"Quickman make big mistake"said Quickman ver quickly.  
  
Davis slapped his emblem down on Quickman, howevere before he could switch, Elecman  
  
blasted him backwards into a pile of boxes, which toppled on him.  
  
"HA! So much for him!"said Gutsman.  
  
"Let's finish him off"said Elecman blasting again.  
  
Quickman stood up, shaking his head.  
  
Elecman sent another bolt, however there was nothing remaining under those boxes.  
  
"Where did Megaman go so quickly"said Quickman in that quick tone again, now next to Elecman.  
  
"Up there!"said Starman.  
  
Davis was on another pile of boxes, and dropeed one he was holding on Elecman and Quickman.  
  
"Quickman gotta go like quick"said Quickman dashing out, however Elecman was crushed.  
  
Gutsman broke the boxes on the bottom with his fist, causing them to collapse and Davis to fall face first.  
  
Gutsman slammed his fist down, however Davis rolled out of the way.  
  
Quickman dashed back and forth throwing boomerangs, which Davis was dodging.  
  
Dustman turned on his vaccume to suck Davis towards him. Davis switched to his Magnet weapon  
  
and attracted Ringman in to take the blows, taking him out.  
  
Magentman had allready ran off to tell Darkman and Shadowman.  
  
Hardman launched his Hard knuckles, which Davis dodged. He switched to Quicman's weapon and  
  
hit Hardman in the face, where it hurt. Starman launched a star at Davis, who quickly switched to  
  
his normal weapon and blasted at.  
  
Quickman nailed him from behind. Starman blasted again, but Davis ducked and Quickman  
  
was hit. Davis stood back up and blasted Starman away. Dustman tried blowing  
  
Davis away, however Davis picked up another box and chucked it at Dustman, crushing him.  
  
"That takes care of them. Now to-  
  
"You're not going anywhere!"said Shadowman, stepping out with Darkman.  
  
"Try me!"said Davis.  
  
He switched to his quick boomerangs and hit them both. Darkman, despite the blows, hit  
  
Davis with a bind, squeezing him for a few seconds. Shadowman sent a blade at Davis, who barely  
  
dodged. Darkman sent another ball fo energy, which Davis sent his blast to collide with.  
  
Davis looked around, and went over to Dustman. Slapping his emblem, he took his weapon.  
  
Darkman sent another ball of Dark energy at Davis, who got hit with the net, zaaping him  
  
hard.  
  
"I'll finish him"said Shadowman.  
  
Davis got to his knees as the blade came towards him. Davis used Dustman's weapon to blow it  
  
right back at Shadowman, slashing him across the chest.  
  
"Just you and me"said Darkman blasting again.  
  
Davis blocked with his own blast, only to have another thrown at him. He dodged an ran to hide  
  
as Darkman sent balls of energy everywhere. Davis hid behind some broken boxes. He stuck out and  
  
blasted Darkman straight in the chest, knocking him back. He slapped his emblem on Shadowman,  
  
quickly taking his weapon.  
  
He launched the blade at Darkman's left arm, making his attacks useless.  
  
"It's over Darkman, I win!"said Davis.  
  
"Not quite! Wily, bring out his friends!"  
  
Davis looked up and saw T.K and Kari step out, however they weren't the same. Kari was wearing purple  
  
and Yellow armor with a pointed ovular helmet, but the same face. Her hair was still seen.  
  
T.K had Black armor, same face, however no hair, with a pointed helmet.  
  
"What did you do to them!"yelled Davis.  
  
"Simply made them my newest servants, along with these 2"  
  
One of the ones who stepped out had Red armor and long Yellow hair. The other was Protoman.  
  
"We reprogramed Protoman ever since ambushing the fool"  
  
"Destroying you's gonna be a pleasure little bro"said Protoman.  
  
"The one you knew as T.K is now Bass, with simalar weaponry except much more  
  
powerful and he's much quicker then you"  
  
"The one you knew as Kari is now Axyl. She too can copy, however she copies a robot's  
  
form, not just weapon. Finally, the one you knew as Roll has become Zero. A much more  
  
highly advanced form of your design, each of them is superior to you in every way"  
  
"How could you, they don't deserve this!"  
  
Bass blasted at Davis, who rolled out of the way.  
  
"I have no choice, I have to get out of here"thought Davis running off.  
  
"Get back-  
  
"Relax master Darkman, I know a way we can get Megaman into a fight he can't refuse"said  
  
Protoman.  
  
"He's right"said Bass.  
  
"All we need is Mimi"said Axyl.  
  
TBC  
  
********************************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	16. The End of Friendship

3 days later  
  
Davis was a no show. Whenever Darkman and his bots attacked, Davis was never  
  
anywhere to be seen.  
  
Mimi was paying for it. Darkman would beat her for hours on end, he  
  
wanted "Megaman" to be dead so that never again would he have to  
  
worry about his interfierence. The beatings all ended in a simalar  
  
way, with Mimi crying tears and blood, with cuts and bruises  
  
all over her.  
  
She would then be sat back in that big metal chair, with straps for her  
  
wrists, ankles, and around her upper arm area. They were made of steel  
  
so of course she wasn't going to escape on her own.  
  
Being that the robots never had to sleep, if she were to get free it would  
  
be for naught.  
  
She always tried to turn T.K and Kari around. She reconized them since  
  
she was captured, but they wouldn't listen. They still had their memories  
  
however they weren't changing their minds anytime soon.  
  
Sometimes Kari just gagged her and walked away.  
  
The city of New York was at Darkman's mercy.  
  
"Looks like Megaman's not gonna be screwing things up for  
  
us anymore. We win!"cheered Gutsman.  
  
Zero, who happened to walk by, couldn't be more embarresed of  
  
his ignorance.  
  
"You foolish bots. Until Megaman is gone he's still a threat.  
  
He may not be striking, but he could be waiting for us to get  
  
our guard down. It's just like master Darkman said, until  
  
Megaman's dead he is still a cause for concern"  
  
"I'm getting really tired of you Zero, I liked  
  
you better when you were a sniveling housebot for Megaman.  
  
At least then you never made smart ass remarks"said Gutsman.  
  
"Maybe Darkman called him Zero because that's how important he is"said  
  
Hardman.  
  
They both laughed however Zero drew his sword out, forcing them to  
  
be on guard.  
  
"Would you like to repeat that for my sword?"asked Zero.  
  
"You wouldn't dare"said Hardman.  
  
"Why not? I can easily dispose of you now. You 2 are  
  
useless. Megaman has dealt with both of you easily,  
  
you aren't even a challenge for him anymore. The only  
  
reason I'm sparing you is because Darkman hasn't ordered  
  
me to kill you yet"  
  
Zero put his sword back.  
  
Watching from the corner was Protoman.  
  
"Hey, relax Zero. Even if Megaman does come after us,  
  
even if we're off guard, we'll crush him. That blue bucket  
  
of bolts is no match for us"  
  
"If he steals our powers he is"said Zero before walking off.  
  
"Boy, that guy never smiles"said Gutsman.  
  
"Forget about him guys. Let's look at the big picture. We finaly  
  
have New York at our knees. Once the rest of the world does  
  
the same, we'll really get to have some fun"said Protoman.  
  
"Unlike Zero, I like your upgrade"said Hardman.  
  
"No one can resist Protoman's charm"said Protoman.  
  
Axyl walked passed them without so much as a word.  
  
"She hasn't done much of anything since she  
  
came aboard"said Gutsman.  
  
"Don't forget, she was human once. It'll take her a little  
  
while to ajust. But once she does, she'll be one of the best  
  
we got. She can copy the form of anyone, a superior power  
  
to Megaman's weapon stealing abilities"said Protoman.  
  
For the next few weeks all Mimi could do was watch as the bots  
  
conquered city after city, state after state.  
  
Baas and Axyl were finally starting to fight and they  
  
were more dominant then the other bots, excluding  
  
Zero was prett equal to them, and Protoman too.  
  
"T.K, Kari, how could you do that?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Don't start. You've been really annoying as of late  
  
you know. We can't kill you because Darkman's orders  
  
are to keep you alive. No reason we can't beat you  
  
to an inch of your life"said Axyl.  
  
"I have a better solution"said Bass.  
  
He took out a pice of cloth and wrapped it tightly   
  
around Mimi's mouth, gagging her.  
  
"She won't be so annoying now"said Bass.  
  
Bass walked off. Axyl gave Mimi a death like glare before following suit.  
  
The weeks were becoming months, and the entire planet was surrendering.  
  
The milatary has tried every tactic however they were simply no match.  
  
Darkman took his ship back to New York, where it all started.  
  
"Now I will take my position as dictator of your world. You are nothing  
  
more then material possesions to us now, you will surcome to our every whim.  
  
Your blood is nothing more then spilled milk, your pain nothing more then  
  
a small itch, that is how you will operate or face severe consequences"  
  
"He really knows how to give a speech"said Protoman.  
  
"Quite"said Axyl.  
  
"Your first task is to bring to us a bunch who  
  
have been quite medlesom. Their names are Tai, Yolie,  
  
Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Joe. Bring them to us Dead or Alive.  
  
Now get moving you scum!"  
  
The civilians all ran about, searching and asking who was who.  
  
Darkman walked back in to Mimi, who had her head hung low(still strapped to  
  
the chair)  
  
"Davis, where are you? The world needs you. I know you can beat these guys, I  
  
know it. Once you win, we'll bring Kari and T.K back to normal. Who am I  
  
fooling? He's not coming, I'm a prisoner for life"thought Mimi.  
  
"Give me some tears, you useless piece of slime"said Darkman.  
  
Mimi had been holding back so many tears for so long. She letr them all out,  
  
pleasing Darkman.  
  
"Since Megaman refuses to show, then your execution will begin tomorrow"said Darkman.  
  
Mimi didn't gasp, merely kep crying. SHe would rather be dead then live like this.  
  
Darkman knew Mimi probaly wanted that, so decided against it. He loved  
  
watching Mimi suffer.  
  
All the bots were outside talking when Magentman saw something hit him.  
  
"Megaman's emblem!"gasped Magnetman.  
  
Davis was ontop of a very large building, and molled over  
  
most of the robot masters.  
  
All that remained were Bass, Axyl, Protoman, Zero and of course  
  
Darkman who was in this ship.  
  
"Davis!"cheered Mimi, tears still flowing.  
  
"Tear him apart!"  
  
Bass shot a blast quickly, hitting Davis. Davis got back  
  
up, but Bass was too quick and sent him flying back.  
  
"Looks like I'm still the superior one Davis, I always have been"said Bass.  
  
They were suprised he called him by that name but didn't care. Bass  
  
went for another shot but missed, and got sent into a massive building.  
  
Protoman blasted at him, in which Davis responded with a blast of his own,  
  
which collided.  
  
Zero slashed Davis back, and Axyl shot her emblem out at Davis.  
  
"Now I got your form!"  
  
Axyl morphed into a carbon copy of Davis!  
  
"No!"  
  
Axyl nearly hit Davis, though Bass got him along with Protoman.  
  
Davis was on his knees, and the other robot masters were standing up.  
  
Elecman zapped Davis, sprawling him out.  
  
"We got'em!"said Protoman.  
  
"Kari, T.K, snap out of it!"said Davis.  
  
"They're long gone bro, so will you"  
  
"T.K! KARI!"he screamed.  
  
A light submerged from Davis. From out of Wily's lab came  
  
Davis's digivice. It floated right up to him.  
  
"My digivice. I wish you were of help to me  
  
now"said Davis.  
  
The Digivice glew and submerged with him.  
  
"What's going on!"said Darkman stepping out.  
  
When the light faded, Davis was taller, his armor  
  
thicker with White sports and a bigger blaster.  
  
"He's morphed!"gasped Protoman.  
  
"Through the power of my Digivice  
  
and of my spirit, I have transformed  
  
into the ultimate warrior robot. I am  
  
Megaman X!"  
  
"Why that bastard!"yelled Bass.  
  
"We still outnumber him, let's trash him!"said Elecman.  
  
Bass dashed trying to get behind Davis for a shot, but he was too slow  
  
and got blasted badly from behind.  
  
He took off his emblem and tossed it at Elecman, taking his power.  
  
"Move!"said Protoman.  
  
But it was too late. He zapped all the robot masters  
  
except for Protoman(Zero,Axyl and Bass are NOT robot masters)  
  
Axyl got Davis with her emblem.  
  
"Now I got your form!"  
  
"Better guess again"  
  
Axyl couldn't morph.  
  
Davis was reluctant, as the memory of the Kari she knew  
  
was swirling through him.  
  
"Forgive me Kari, I'm sorry"  
  
He blasted Kari, hard. She fell  
  
back, nearly lifeless.  
  
Protoman hit Davis sucsessfuly but it had no effect.   
  
"I got him!"said Darkman, but his net didn't do anything either. Davis blasted both  
  
Protoman and Darkman, destroying them both.  
  
"You still got me!"said Zero dashing up.  
  
He just barely missed. Davis blasted at him, but he blocked with his sword.  
  
Davis grabbed the arm with the sword, and blasted Zero. The battle was over.  
  
Wily ran out.  
  
"Megaman, thank you! Oh, I thought Darkman would-  
  
"Can you change Kari and T.K back?"asked Davis.  
  
"No, they're the first ever  
  
biological cyborgs. Their personalities, everything  
  
will remain as it is"  
  
Davis knew what he had to do.  
  
He picked the sword up from the fallen  
  
Zero and stabbed him. He went over to Bass.  
  
"Looks like I win this time pal"  
  
He stabbed Bass straight through the chest.  
  
Axyl wasn't so easy.  
  
Memories of Kari were becoming more and more  
  
painful. He was losing focus. However, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"I'M SORRY KARI! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"he roared  
  
as he stabbed Axyl through the chest.  
  
The other robot masters were out of commision.  
  
"Only one thing leaft to do"said Davis.  
  
He took Zero's sword, and stabbed it through his chest.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
The End  
  
*****************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
